Lily of the Lamplight
by Meluzina
Summary: A történet a második világháború alatt játszódik. AU. Roderich Edelstein osztrák zenész, és Gilbert Beilschmidt német katona az orosz front egyik büntetőszázadában küzd a túlélésért. De az őket körülvevő vér, halál és földi pokol közepette meddig tudnak az egymás iránt érzett vágyuk ellen harcolni?
1. Chapter 1

_A képet WilburLover készítette, az eredeti kép linkje: art/Lily-of-the-Lamplight-Cover-310728258_

_A történetet pedig George DeValiert műve. (Fogok ám mástól is fordítani:-)_

_Páros:_ _Gilbert Beilschmidt/Roderich Edelstein (Poroszország/Ausztria)_

_Történet: AU. A második világháborúban játszódik. Az osztrák zenész, Roderich Edelstein és Gilbert Beilschmidt német katona az orosz front egyik büntetőszázadában küzdenek a túlélésükért. De az őket körülvevő halál, vér, és földi pokol közepette meddig tudnak az egymás iránt érzett vágyuk ellen harcolni?_

_Ez a történet George DeValiert második világháború alatt játszódó AU történetciklus, a Veraverse része. Önmagában is érthető, de ha valakit érdekel a többi történetet megtalálja George DeValiert lapján. (És magyarul enyémen, mivel már több történetét lefordítottam)_

_FIGYELMEZTETÉS: Ez a történet sötétebb lesz, mint a sorozat többi tagja, főleg ami a szexuális erőszak megkísérlését, és a nyelvezetet illeti._

* * *

_/watch?v=YGvrCvEmaMI_

_1943 nyara__  
____Orosz Front_

_._

Roderich megpróbált az előtte heverő ételre összpontosítani. Vagyis hát, fogjuk rá, hogy étel. Tulajdonképpen egy szürke iszapszerűség volt, olyan, akár egy három hónapos kaviár, és telenként a bécsi csatornákban összegyűlő szennyes hólé undorító keveréke. Már a látványától rosszul volt, így inkább lopva végignézett a városháza hosszú, viharvert, zsúfolt termén. Az ablakok be voltak törve, a bútorok összetörve és felborogatva, a falakon golyó ütötte lyukak éktelenkedtek. Izzadó, kiabáló katonák tömege töltötte meg az ideiglenes étkezőt. Legtöbbjük már végzett az evéssel, és egymás között beszélgettek, de mikor az egyik Roderich közelében ülő katona a fiúra nézett és elnevette magát, egy kis csoport rögtön követte a példáját. Roderich rögtön a tányérjára nézett, arca égett, és gyomrának kavargása továbbra sem akart lecsillapodni. Ismét a borzalmas kotyvalékot figyelte a táljában.

Roderich a második napját töltötte itt. A második napot ebben a mocskos, összetákolt táborban, ebben a piszkos, elhagyott faluban. Második nap, az ismeretlen tankok, teherautók, és fegyverek között, és a nagyhangú, piszkos német katonák társaságában, akik már évek óta harcoltak a fronton, és úgy tűnt, hogy egyre csak az újoncot bámulták és nevették. Persze sokakat küldtek az orosz frontra, hiszen ha így büntettek, nem terhelték a börtönöket. Nem adtak semmi magyarázatot, még elejtett utalást sem, és kiképzést sem kaptak azok, akik ide kerültek. Roderichnek egyszerűen adtak egy egyenruhát és egy puskát, majd belökték a farkasok közé. Kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a szúrós anyagú, borzasztóan ronda, szürke egyenruhában. Körülötte mindenki egyformán volt öltözve, bár lassacskán kezdte felismerni az apró jeleket, amik különböző rangokra, és kitüntetésekre utaltak. Hiszen úgy tűnt, hogy senki sem szeretné ezeket elmagyarázni neki.

Roderich bőre kellemetlenül bizsergett, mikor rájött, hogy a közelben ülő katonák csoportja még mindig őt bámulja, róla beszélget, és még arra sem vették a fáradtságot, hogy halkan beszéljenek. – Láttátok az újoncot, aki most jött? Tiszta röhej. Elég nagy bajban lehet az egység, az már biztos. Most már zsidókat is ideengednek.

Roderichnek még a haja is égnek állt, és megpróbálta legyűrni a félelmét. Ha ez valaha is kiderül… ha erre valaki is rájön… Mélyeket lélegzett, és próbálta magát győzködni, hogy itt esélye van a megmenekülésre. És bármennyire is reménytelennek látszik a helyzete, mégis van esélye a túlélésre. Az igaz, hogy nem sok. De még az orosz front is jobb, mint az Auschwitz felé tartó vonat…

- Az osztrák nem önkéntes. Azt mondták, hogy a Führer nagyon szerette a zenéjét, de valahogyan feldühített valakit, akit nem kellett volna. Büntetésből került a frontra.

- Hú, egy zenész? Ez a srác egy hétig se fogja húzni.

Roderich arca lángolt dühében. Hogyan történhet ez az egész? Hogyhogy itt van? Csak két nap telt el, és mégis egy világ választja el az egy héttel ezelőtti életétől. Sikeres zeneszerzői pályafutásától, a gyönyörű bécsi házától, a zenéjétől, a zongorájától, a hangversenyektől, és az előkelő fogadásoktól… hogy lehet az, hogy mindez semmivé foszlott? Miért? Egy halk hang felelt… _A hülye elveid ____miatt._ Roderich szemüvege kezdett bepárásodni, és a fiút hirtelen elfogta a düh. Ő semmi rosszat nem tett! Ő nem érdemli ezt az egészet! Kezei remegni kezdtek. Kiabálni, küzdeni akart, és a falhoz akarta vágni ezt az undorító szürkés löttyel teli tálat… De megriadt, mikor hirtelen valaki a falnak dőlve leült mellé.

- Hát akkor, üdvözlünk itt a körünkben!

Roderich megfordult, hogy szemügyre vegye a katonát. A mosolya túl derűs volt ehhez a helyhez, haja olyan világos, hogy fehérnek látszott; de leginkább a szemei döbbentették meg Roderichet. Olyan szokatlan, szinte rémítő szemei voltak; élénkek, kifejezőek, és olyan mélyen bronzszínűek, hogy szinte vörösnek tűntek. Mire Roderich válaszolni akart az üdvözlésre, rájött, hogy túl hosszasan figyelte a katonát, így egyszerűen odébb nézett. Fogalma nem volt, hogyan viselkedjen ezek között az emberek között. Roderich általában az arisztokratikus gőgje mögé bújt, hogy ne kelljen az emberekkel beszélgetnie. Mikor mégis megtette, általában a zenéjével kapcsolatos kérdésekre kellett válaszolnia, ami nem is okozott gondot neki. De itt nincs zenekar, színpad, vagy vonós kvartett a sarokban, nem beszélgetnek Mozart művek előadási technikájáról, vagy a legutóbbi operaestről. Így egyszerűen csendben maradt.

A mellette ülő férfit nem zavarta a hallgatás. – Ugye Héderváry? Roderich Héderváry.

Roderich csak egy kicsit lepődött meg. Három év után szinte megszokta, hogy a felesége nevén szólítsák. De abban biztos volt, hogy itt ez nem került szóba, bár… – Honnan ismered a nevemet? – kérdezte csendesen.

- Oh, hát… biztos valahogy meghallottam – folytatta gyorsan a katona. – Én Beilschmidt közlegény vagyok. Hívj csak Gilbertnek.

Roderich meglepetten húzta fel a szemöldökét. Észrevette, hogy ennek a katonának tele van az egyenruhája érmekkel, többel, mint amennyit itt bármelyik közkatonán valaha is látott. Hogyan lehet, hogy csak közlegény? Roderich rájött, hogy ismét a beszélgetőtársát bámulja, és gyorsan válaszolt. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez illő lenne.

Úgy tűnt, hogy ezt a választ Gilbert szórakoztatónak találja. Fejével Roderich tálja felé intett. – Nem eszel.

- Ez nem étel.

- Pedig egy ideig nem fogsz mást látni, barátom.

- Nem vagyok a barátod.

- Az lehet, de te azért egy beképzelt kis nyikhaj vagy, nem igaz?

Roderichet harag töltötte el. Soha nem beszéltek még vele így. Milyen faragatlan, utálatos, ellenszenves férfi… Roderich próbálta összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy visszavágjon, de ismét csak félrenézett, azt mondta magában, hogy nem éri meg az egész. Nem merte beismerni, hogy fél.

- Azért enned kéne. – Ez a durva katona tényleg aggódik érte? Roderich kiverte a gondolatot a fejéből. Itt senki sem törődik a másikkal.

- Már a látványától undorodom. Képtelen lennék megenni.

- Hát ez nem éppen a Ritz, kicsi herceg. Most egyél, vagy megbánod.

Roderich haragja elsöpörte a félelmét, és megvetően nézett a vigyorgó, túlságosan is vidám németre. – Mit képzelsz, ki vagy te? Ne merj nekem parancsolgatni!

Gilbert ismét nevetett, ezúttal hangosan. – Oh, neked aztán tényleg nincs fogalmad a dolgokról, igaz-e? Most a hadseregben vagy. Jobb, ha megszokod, hogy parancsolnak neked. Persze te tudod, mit csinálsz, de ha összeesel az éhségtől, senki sem fog a hátán cipelni.

Roderich tekintete elkomorodott. – Köszönöm a tanácsot. De azt is megköszönném, hogy megtartanád magadnak.

Gilbert csak nevetett és Roderich kezei ökölbe szorultak. Hát ez az ember azt hiszi, hogy ezt ő viccből mondta? Vagy valami kitekert, furcsa humora van? – De mit keresel itt kicsi herceg? Gondolom, hogy nem önkéntes vagy.

- Nem. – Roderich csak ennyit mondott. Semmi köze sincs ennek az embernek ahhoz, hogy ő miért van itt. Ismét elfordította a tekintetét, és inkább a közelben üldögélő katonák csoportját kezdte figyelni, akik még mindig nevettek, és róla beszéltek. Roderich a lesütötte a tekintetét, és kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Lopva a mellette ülő férfira nézett. Hiszen nincsen más, akit megkérdezhetne. – Miért… miért néznek folyton így rám?

Gilbert most nem nevetett. – Hát, tudod, errefelé nincsen sok nő. És te sokkal szebb látvány vagy, mint bárki, akit eddig láttunk.

Roderich szinte mozdulni sem tudott, torka kiszáradt. Ahogy nevettek és végigmustrálgatták… Roderich megdöbbent, aztán undor fogta el, végül pedig rémület lett rajta úrrá. Ismét Gilbertre nézett. Roderich szemei tágra nyíltak, összehúzta magát, és olyan messze húzódott, amilyenre csak tudott. Gilbert csak gúnyosan legyintett.

- Nyugodj le, édesem! Nekem semmi ilyesmi nem áll a szándékomban. Csak azt tanácsolom, hogy legyél óvatos. És hordd magadnál a puskádat.

Roderich pár percre megnyugodott, de aztán az oldalán függő puskára nézett. És ismét elfogta a rémület. Azt sem tudta, hogyan kell használni. Ez már neki túl sok. Hogyan keverhette magát ilyen helyzetbe? Nem kellett volna semmit sem mondania. Csendben kellett volna maradnia… Aztán lelkében felháborodott hang szólalt meg. _Hagytad volna, hogy a zenédet náci propagandának használják?_ Erre gondolva Roderich rájött, hogy nem volt más választása. Ha gyáván bujkálva kellene élnie, akkor sem tehetné meg, hogy bármi köze is legyen ehhez az egészhez. És pláne a zenéjének, ami számára a világon a legfontosabb. Inkább meghal. Erre gondolva majdnem elnevette magát. Hiszen valószínűleg ez lesz a sorsa.

- Holnap indulunk – mondta Gilbert halkan. Roderich szinte el is feledkezett a férfiról. Szédülés fogta el, és szeme elhomályosodott.

- Oh. Ilyen hamar?

- Már három napja vagyunk itt. Nem olyan hamar van ez.

Roderich erről semmit nem tudott. – Úgy gondolom, hogy nem így van.

- Te kaptál… – Gilbert hangja most is szinte aggodalmas volt. – Kaptál valami alapkiképzést?

Roderich megrázta a fejét.

- Valaki azt akarja, hogy meghalj, vagy valami ilyesmi?

Roderich arra a katonára pillantott, aki az előbb a zsidókra tett megjegyzést. – Azt hiszem, hogy páran igen.

- Csak próbálj meg hátul maradni, jó?

Roderich szédült. Miért nem hagyja békében ez az ember? Ránézett, aztán a tálját kimért mozdulattal a földre tette, és felállt. - Azt hiszem… – _levegőre van szükségem, azt akarom, hogy ennek az egésznek vége legyen, a saját ágyamban akarok ébredni, miután ennek a rémálomnak végre vége van… –_ _El kell mennem._

.

Roderich gyorsan végigsietett a nyüzsgő termen. El kellett innen mennie, de nem volt hová. Be volt zárva ebbe az embertömegbe, ebbe a földi pokolba. Most a német hadseregben van, és innentől kezdve csak oda mehet, ahova parancsolják. Olyan messze ment a tömegtől, amilyen messze csak tudott, ki a hűvös, sötét éjszakába, keresztül a keskeny úton, az egyik apró faház mögötti üres térre. Ez a falu még arra sem méltó, hogy a nevét megemlítsék. Alig állt többől, mint egy drótkerítéssel körülvett térből. Katonai járművek fényszórói világították be a kis teret, de a kis ház mögött, ahová Roderich ment, sötét volt, és semmit nem lehetett látni. Fejét a fához támasztotta, és behunyta a szemét. Most szinte nyugalom vette körül. Persze a levegőt most is betöltötte a városházából jövő duruzsolás, a motorok berregése, és az őrök kiabálása, de mégis itt volt a legcsendesebb.

Roderich már kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ismét normálisan tud lélegezni, mikor az egyik közeli teherautóból erős lárma hangzott fel. Aztán a hang halkabb és tisztább lett, és végül egy recsegő rádió hangját lehetett felismerni, amihez a többi teherautó is csatlakozott. A hang hamarosan végigszaladt a keskeny utcákon, és a bemondó hangja még a teremből kiszűrődő lármát is elnyomta. _– Kilenc óra ötvenöt perc van, itt Radio Belgrade. De végre, ma este ismét hallhatjuk Lale Andersent, és a "Lili Marlene-t…" –_ _A terem örömujjongásban tört ki, aztán gyorsan elcsendesedett, ahogy a zene dallama belengte az apró falucskát._

Aztán Roderich ismét lélegzethez jutott. Egy manipulatív induló dallama volt, egy émelyítően érzelgős sláger, amit a tömegeknek gyártottak. De különös módon elbűvölő volt, és az iskolázatlan hang őszinte és kedves, és zene volt, amire már Roderich annyira vágyott. Szinte itta a melódiát, érezte, hogy reszkető idegeit megnyugtatja az énekes hangja, a fúvósok megremegtetik a gerincét, az indulószerű ritmus pedig a szívével együtt ver. Szinte beszívta a dallamot, és ujjai vágyakoztak a billentyűk sima érintése, és hegedű ismerős húrjai után. Mikor is volt az… egy hete? Egy örökkévalósággal ezelőtt… Roderich belefeledkezett a zene fájdalmasan rövid perceibe, és a szomorú, hiábavaló szövegbe.

_A lámpa alatt a laktanya kapujánál__  
____Emlékszem drágám, ahogy várni szoktál._  
_Ott suttogtad nekem gyengéden,_  
_hogy szeretsz, hogy mindig is szeretni fogsz_  
_Lámpafény liliomom_  
_Lili Marlenem (2)_

Mikor a zene befejeződött, és az éjszaka elcsendesedett, Roderich felkiáltott, és majdnem előrenyúlt, hogy visszahozza. De aztán ismét visszatért a rideg világ – a tankok fényszórói, a katonák lármája a távoli teremben- és ő tehetetlenségében felsóhajtott, és arcát reszkető kezébe temette. A csend, amire még pár perce annyira vágyott, most gyötrelmet okozott. Hogyan tudja kibírni zene nélkül?

- Hogy s mint, csinos osztrák!

Roderich kihúzta magát, karjai lehanyatlottak. Szíve nagyot dobbant, gyomra összeszorult, mikor meglátta, hogy a faház oldalánál csoportosuló három katona felé tart. Röhögő, vágyódó arcukat alig világították meg a tér fényei. Roderich felismerte őket, ezek a katonák bámulták annyira a teremben. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Gilbert szavai_… És te sokkal szebb látvány vagy, mint bárki, akit eddig láttunk…_ _és érezte, hogy elfogja a pánik. Rögtön megfordult, és futásnak eredt, de üldözői túl gyorsak voltak._ Roderich elfojtott egy kiáltást, mikor érezte, hogy durván megragadják a csuklóját. Arccal a ház falának lökték, karját fájdalmasan hátracsavarták. Próbált a másik karjával visszaütni, de azt is gyorsan megragadták, és a háta mögé csavarták. Képtelen volt megmozdulni. A katona vasmarokkal szorította. Arca lángolt. A férfiak röhögtek a háta mögött és egy forró, hízelkedő hang suttogott a fülébe.

- Na-na, nincs ennek semmi értelme, és ugye nem akarod, hogy valami bajod essen, csinos osztrák?

Roderich próbált megnyugodni, bár homályosan és valószínűtlenül a fülében érezte vérének dobolását. Határozott hangon válaszolt. – Rögtön engedj el, te perverz csirkefogó, vagy…

- Vagy? – Roderich tüdeje összeszorult, mikor egy kéz siklott a csípőjéhez és onnan a derekához. Ismét szabadulni próbált, de csak erősebben szorították a falhoz. Undorában megrázkódott, ahogy érezte a hátához simuló testet.

- Úgy látom, nincs pisztolya – mondta, aki mögötte állt, és elvette a kezeit.

- Akkor rajta! – felelt az egyik katona.

Roderich ismét magán érezte a kezet, ami ezúttal az övcsatja körül matatott. Jeges félelem szorította össze a torkát, mikor végre rájött, hogy mi is történik vele. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy kiáltson.

Hirtelen pisztolylövés hasított a levegőbe. A háta mögött álló ember megrázkódott, szorítása enyhült, és Roderich minden erejével szabadulni próbált a szorításból, és megpróbált elhátrálni a faltól. Nagy meglepetésére a katona elengedte, és Roderich felkészült, hogy elfusson. Mikor a katonák szemét magán érezte, megtorpant. Szíve a torkában dobogott.

- Nem jó ötlet ez, fiúk. – Gilbert, a fehér hajú katona a teremből, állt a támadói előtt, fegyverét rájuk irányozva.

Az egyikük ráförmedt. – Várj csak a sorodra Beilschmidt, te hülye seggfej, és tedd már le azt az átkozott pisztolyt…

- Én nem így gondolom, Müller. Ott fogsz állni, és hallgatni fogsz rám. Nem csak te, mindhármótok. – Gilbert fejével Roderich felé intett. – Soha többé nem fogtok egy ujjal sem hozzányúlni, megértettétek? – Gilbert könnyedén, szinte barátságosan beszélt, bár a halvány fényben látni lehetett, hogy furcsa szemeiben harag vöröslik. A hatás lenyűgöző volt.

Müller szinte odaköpte a választ. – Mi a fene, mi a te…

Gilbert tett egy lépést Roderich felé, pisztolyával még mindig Müllerre célozva, lángoló szemeit most is a három férfira szegezve. – Ő az enyém. Senki másé, megértettétek?

Roderichet egyszerre fogta el a szégyen és a megkönnyebbülés. Rémülete valami mássá változott. De nem gondolta, hogy meg tudna szólalni, ahogy azt sem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne. A három katona dühösen bámult Gilbertre.

- Mióta a tiéd, Beilschmidt? Mióta van itt, egy napja?

- Kettő, és nyilvánvaló, hogy egy kicsit elkéstetek. Ha meglátom, hogy még egyszer Héderváryra nézel, akkor téged foglak a falhoz lökni, és ez kicsit más lesz, mint az, amit a seggedbe szoktál dugni. – Forgatta meg fenyegetően a pisztolyát Gilbert. Müller kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de egy hangos kiáltás belefojtotta a szót.

- BEILSCHMIDT! – Mindenki a hang irányába fordult. Két tiszt tartott feléjük az úton, mögöttük egy kisebb csapat felfegyverezett katonával.  
- Azonnal dobja el a fegyverét!

Gilbert átkozódva dobta el a pisztolyát, feltartotta a kezeit, majd kelletlenül megvonta a vállát. – Hé, nem kell túlreagálni a dolgokat…

- Mi volt az a pisztolylövés az előbb? – A tiszt, egész pontosan ezredes, ha Roderich jól emlékezett a rangjára, széles csípőjére tette a kezét, és kövér arca elvörösödött dühében.

Gilbert ismét vállat vont. – Csak a célba lövést gyakoroltam.

Az ezredes a mögötte álló századosra nézett, majd a három katonára, akik megtámadták Roderichet. Müller gyorsan Gilbert sandított. Roderich hátán végigfutott a hideg a férfi rosszindulatú vigyorát látva. – Igazából ez az őrült barom lövöldözni kezdett ránk, uram.

Gilbert szemei megvillantak, orrlyukai kitágultak. – Hazugság!

- Nem hazugság! – mondta az egyik katona.

- Ez az igazság. – tette hozzá egy másik

Mindenki Roderichet nézte. Feje kóválygott, minden annyira gyorsan történt, túl nehéz megérteni, felfogni ezt az egészet… – Hazugság – mondta, és maga is meglepődött, mennyire reszket a hangja. – Úgy történt, ahogyan Gil… ahogyan Beilschmidt mondja. Nem lőtt senkire sem.

Gilbert mosolyogva tárta szét a kezét. Müller tette egy lépést előre. – Hát persze, hogy ezt mondja. Abból a pozícióból ítélve, ahogy pár perce rájuk találtunk.

- Pozíció? – kérdezte az ezredes, és Müllerről Gilbertre nézett.

Gilbert mosolya lefagyott az arcáról. – Nem tudom, miről beszél.

Müller ismét elvigyorodott. – Éppen a téren mentünk át, mikor hangokat hallottunk onnan hátulról. Odamentünk megnézni, mi folyik ott, aztán megláttuk Beilschmidt ezzel az új osztrákkal a falnál. Rájuk kiáltottunk, erre Beilschmidt megfordult, és ránk lőtt. Így történt.

Gilbert arca megrándult a dühtől. – Oh, ez egy BAROMSÁG!

- Nem erről volt szó… – kezdte Roderich.

- Nézze csak meg a nadrágját, uram – szakította félbe Müller, és aljasan Roderichre mosolygott. – Ki van gombolva.

Roderich szinte lángolt a szégyentől, ahogy mindenki Müller tekintetét követve az ő kicsatolt övét és félig kigombolt nadrágját nézte. Szégyen, és undor fogta el, a zavar és megszégyenülés érzése a bőre alá kúszott, és a torkát fojtogatta. Próbált a tekintetüktől elfordulni, vádjaiktól elbújni. Miért is törődik ő ezzel… ezek az emberek senkik… ő különb náluk… Jaj, Istenem, itt áll egy orosz falu mocskos mellékutcájában kigombolt nadrággal, durva közemberek vádló tekintetétől körülvéve… Roderich szorosabbra húzta a zubbonyát. Szemei égni kezdtek, de visszaparancsolta a könnyeit. Ez a helyzet már így is elég megalázó.

- Azért van kigombolva – sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Gilbert –, mert ezek a perverz seggfejek éppen… – Gilbert gyorsan Roderichre pillantott – … megtámadták ezt a srácot, mikor erre jártam, és elsütöttem a pisztolyomat, hogy megállítsam őket

A tiszteken látszott a kételkedés, főleg, mikor Müller széttárta a kezét, és így szólt. – Uraim, inkább Beilschmidtnek hisznek, mint nekünk hármunknak?

Az ezredes mérgesen bólintott. – Hát ez az, Beilschmidt! Ebben a hónapban ez a tizenkettedik súlyos vétség, amiben része volt.

Az ezredes hozzátette: – És ha jól emlékszem először azt mondta, hogy célbalövést gyakorolt, igaz?

Gilbert majdnem elvörösödött dühében. Roderich azt sem tudta, mit gondoljon, vagy érezzen. Mindent eltompult körülötte. – Hát, azt mondtam, de...

- Elég, Beilschmidt! – dühöngött az ezredes. – Elegem van ebből! Három nappal ezelőtt az a verekedés…

Gilbert a szemeit forgatta. – Keller kezdte, az a barom a bátyámat kezdte szidni, és ezt egyedül csak nekem szabad...

- És ami útközben történt a múlt héten…

Gilbert felemelte a kezét. – Az a tizedes ellopta az utolsó cigaretta adagomat!

Az ezredes folytatta. – És azt hogyan felejtsük el, amit Schmidt közlegénnyel tett Dolgova faluban?

Gilbert arckifejezése megváltozott. Most nem csak düh, hanem gyilkos indulatok is bujkáltak benne. Szeme ismét vörösen lángolt, és szinte vicsorgott. Mikor megszólalt, hangja furcsán tompa volt. – Látták mit tett azzal az orosz lánnyal? Pár törött csont, és egy monokli a szeme alatt semmi ahhoz képest, amit még kapott volna, ha be tudom fejezni, amit elkezdtem.

Roderich úgy érezte, hogy nem éppen ez lenne a megfelelő válasz. A tisztek egymásra, majd ismét Gilbertre néztek. – Ez már túl sok, Beilschmidt! Van egy felfegyverzett büntetőszázadunk, ami holnap reggel érkezik ide, mielőtt tovább indulnánk. A szomszéd faluban lévő büntetőtáborba tartanak. Most, ezután az eset után velük fog menni.

Roderich zsibbadtsága elmúlt, és gyengeség, döbbenet maradt utána. Nem tudta, hogyan is érezzen eziránt a különös férfi iránt. Hangos, erőszakos, és rettentően modortalan volt. De megmentette őt attól a sorstól, amire jobb, ha nem is gondol, és a látszat ellenére úgy tűnik, hogy ő itt az egyetlen tisztességes ember. Nem ismerte Gilbertet, alig váltott vele pár szót, de mégis rémület fogta el, ha arra gondolt, hogy nélküle kell itt maradnia. Tágra nyílt, elkeseredett szemekkel nézett a férfira.

Gilberten látszott, hogy el van képedve. – Semmit nem csináltam! Nem tettem semmi rosszat, nem küldhetnek büntető századba! Vádat kell emelni ellenem, tárgyalásra kell vinni az ügyemet! Ez így törvénytelen, és… – Minden hiába. A felfegyverezett őrök gyorsan megbilincselték Gilbertet. Mogorván nézett a tisztekre, majd tekintetét a nevető Müllerre és barátaira szegezte. – Te mocskos disznó! A haditörvény már semmit sem ér…

- És mi van az osztrákkal? – kérdezte az egyik őr. Gilbert elhallgatott. Roderich megdermedt.

- Őt is tartóztassák le. – mondta az ezredes lemondóan legyintve, majd megfordult, hogy induljon. – Semmi hasznunk nincs belőle.

- Ne – tiltakozott ösztönösen Roderich, ahogyan hideg bilincs kattant a csuklóján. Túlságosan félt, és túlságosan meg volt zavarodva…

Gilbert kiabálni kezdett. - A fenébe is, semmi rosszat nem csináltunk! Nem csinálhatod ezt te lusta, dagadt seggfej, a kurva… – Roderich gyomra összerándult, mikor látta, hogy az egyik őr puskatussal Gilbert vállaira ütött, amitől a férfi térdre rogyott. De rögtön felállt, ahogy meghallotta, mit mond az ezredes az őröknek.

- Vigyék őket a cellába. Holnap adják át a börtön tábor őreinek. A vád tiltott tevékenység véghezvitele. – Az ezredes megfordult és apró, megvető mosollyal nézte Gilbertet. – Gratulálok, Beilschmidt. Most már élőhalott lett.

.

_Négy évvel korábban__  
____Berlin_

_._

Gilbert átfurakodott az ajtónál tolakodó tömegen, és rögtön vidám kabarézene, hangos beszéd, nevetgélés, és a tükörfényes parketten táncoló cipősarkak kopogása ütötte meg a fülét. Szerencsére itt nem volt olyan éles, vakító fény, mint sok más kabaréban, de ahhoz elég világos, hogy mozgó, sétáló, táncoló árnyékokat vetítsen a falakra. A reflektorfény a színpadra vetült, és megvilágította a csinos szőke előadót, akin túl sok smink, és túl kevés ruha volt. Gilbert pár percig nézelődött, majd a pulthoz botorkált. Ez már a negyedik bár ma este? Vagy a kilencedik? A huszonharmadik? De Gilbert még érezte a végtagjait, és a terem sem fordult a feje tetejére, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem ez az utolsó mulató, ahova bemegy.

Gilbert ismét keresztülfurakodott a tömegen, amit egyenruhás katonák, öltönyös nők és női ruhás férfiak színes forgatagából állt. Rikító lámpák elegáns szövetek díszítették a tágas termet; folyt a pezsgő, állandóan szólt a zene, és a széles színpadon folyton énekeltek, táncoltak. A falakon kívül egyre erősebb lett az ellenőrzés, és egyre több a találgatás, a háború elkezdődött. De itt, Berlinnek ebben a kis sarkában az emberek ittak, táncoltak, csókolóztak, és fütyültek a külvilág változásaira.

Ahogy a pulthoz ért, máris megtorpant, annyira meglepte a látvány, ami talán a legérdekesebb volt, amibe a mai napon belefutott. Egy mívesen díszített lámpa halvány fénye egy pultnál ülő fiatalemberre vetődött. Régimódi, de tökéletesen szabott öltönyt viselt, magas gallérral és lila nyakkendővel. Dús, sötétbarna haja, amiben pár furcsa tincs volt, a füleire simult. Mereven ült a bárpult szélén, ujjai alig érintették a poharat, karjait szorosan a törzse mellé szorította, és szemei izgatottan kémleltek körül a szemüvege mögül. Úgy tűnt, hogy azon igyekszik, hogy minél kevesebb dologhoz érjen hozzá. Olyan volt, mint egy kis herceg, akit tévedésből rossz helyre vittek. Olyan volt, mint egy bárány a mészárszéken. Gilbert érezte, hogy szemei felcsillannak, ajkai megremegnek, vállai kiegyenesednek, ahogy a ragadozóösztöne felébred. Elvigyorodott magában, tett pár határozott lépést az elveszett kis herceg felé, aztán megtorpant, mikor egy kéz erősen vállon ragadta. Háta mögött egy dühös hang szólalt meg fenyegetően.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?

Gilbert olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy majdnem fenékre esett. – Jézus Mária… – Aztán elnémult döbbenetében. – Eliza?

Héderváry Erzsébet. Gyerekkori barátja. Legveszélyesebb ellensége. A szép magyar istennő.(3) Nagyon veszélyes perszóna. Gilbertre mosolygott, de így csupasz fogaival és dús, homokszínű hajával olyan volt, akár egy nőstényoroszlán, zöld szemei harag és vidámság ismerős keverékével villantak a poroszra. – Gilbert Beilschmidt! Mi a fenét akarsz a férjemtől?

- A te… – Gilbert Erzsébetről a pultnál ülő fiúra nézett, majd ismét a nőre emelte a tekintetét. Aztán fékezhetetlen nevetésben tört ki. Erzsébet csípőre tette a kezét, és a szemeit forgatta. – … _férjed?_ – sikerült kinyögnie. – A te… ugyan, ezt nem mondhatod komolyan, drágám!

- Hogy nem-e? És ne hív drágámnak, te idióta. – Erzsébet teljesen úgy nézett ki, ahogy Gilbert emlékezett rá a tizenévesen az osztrák-magyar határon töltött nyarakról.(4) Igaz, hogy most sötét öltönyt és nyakkendőt hordott, nem kertésznadrágot, amire Gilbert olyan szívesen emlékezett, de ugyanolyan erős, határozott, és vagány volt, mint régen. Gilbert könnyedén visszaváltott a régi, csipkelődő modorába.

- Ugyan, Eliza! Mennyi lehet ez a szépfiú? Tizenöt? – Gilbert váratlanul elszörnyedve kiáltott fel. – Jaj, Istenem! Francis rossz hatással van rám!

Erzsébet felsóhajtott és a fejét csóválta. – Tizennyolc éves, ha tudni akarod.

- Kicsit fiatal hozzád, nem gondolod?

- Oh, de akkor meg én voltam hozzád túl fiatal, Gilbert – mondta hízelkedve Erzsébet.

Gilbert furcsállva nézett. – Te kihasználtad ezt – motyogta.

Erzsébet a jól ismert könnyed módján nevetett. – Tetszett neked. De mi a fenét keresel itt, Berlinben?

- Hát most éppen keményen alkoholizálok.

- Akkor igyál valamit velem is! – Erzsébet elvonszolta Gilbertet a széles, négyszögletű pulttól a terem közepébe. A polcokon különböző színű és alakú italok sorakoztak, és a pult tele volt vázákkal, melyekben hosszú szárú, fehér liliomok díszlettek. Egy csinos szőke pincérlány ugrott elő, vidáman Erzsébetre mosolygott, és felvette a rendelést. Egy perccel később söröskancsót és vizespoharat tett az asztalukra. Gilbert megvetően nézett a vízre, de Erzsébet ellentmondást nem tűrően tolta a férfi felé. – A kedvemért, drágám! Legalább egy keveset igyál belőle.

Gilbert megitta a vizet, majd a sör felé nyúlt. – Nem csatlakozol a férjedhez? Szegény itt szörnyen elveszettnek tűnik. Ez valami rossz szándékú alaknak feltűnhet, és könnyen visszaélhet a helyzettel.

Erzsébet felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Azt hiszem, éppen ezt sikerült megakadályoznom. – Ivott, majd pohara mögül szemügyre vette Gilbertet. – Pocsékul nézel ki.

Gilbert elvigyorodott. – Ünnepelek.

- Mit ünnepelsz?

- Az utolsó szabad éjszakámat. Beadtam a derekam, és beléptem a hadseregbe.

Erzsébet szemei elkomorultak, szája egy vonallá keskenyedett. Teste szinte megremegett, ahogy dühös szemekkel, ökölbe szorított kézzel nézte a férfit. Csalódottan csóválta meg a fejét. – Oh, Gilbert. Hogy tehetted?

Gilbert nem törődött a szemrehányással, inkább a söröskancsót tüntette ki figyelmével. – Ne kezd te is!

- A nagyapád mit szólt hozzá?

- Hát mit szólt volna… Semmi köze sincs az egészhez. Halálosan unom az egész "Mikor én a Nagy Háborúban harcoltam" kezdetű dumáját.

- És Ludwig?

- Egy hónapon belül belép a Luftballonba, amint annyi idős lesz, hogy beveszik. Ismered, milyen Ludwig. Szíve, lelke, vére egyedül Németországé. – Gilbert a szemeit forgatta. – Még a Hitler Jugendbe is be akart lépni, de Nagyapa kipofozta belőle ezt az ötletet.

Erzsébet elfintorodott, és félrenézett. – Nem érti.

- Persze, hogy nem, és te sem, és ezt nem is várhatom el, mert nem vagy német.

Erzsébet végignézett a termen, férjére pillantott, majd ismét beszélgetőtársára figyelt. – Talán azért értem jobban a helyzetet, mint ti, Gilbert.

Gilbert úgy tett, mint aki nem érti, mire céloz Erzsébet. Fejével Erzsébet gyönyörű férje felé intett, aki még mindig elveszetten ült a pultnál. Az emberek megcsodálták, ahogy elmentek mellette, de úgy tűnt, hogy ezt észre sem veszi. – Hogy is hívják ezt a kis herceget?

- Roderich – jött a válasz kis szünet után .

Gilbert kissé megbillentette a fejét. – Roderich?

- Roderich Héderváry – mondta Erzsébet és kifejezéstelen hangon.

Gilbert döbbenten pislogott. Miért veszi fel a férje Erzsébet nevét? – Hogy is mondtad?

- Ez a neve. – Kifejezéstelen, üres hangon érkezett a válasz.

- Rendben van. Szóval titkolni akarja a nevét. Mi is az? Goldstein vagy valami ilyesmi?

Csend. Erzsébet hidegen nézett Gilbertre, majd így felelt. – Edelstein.

Gilbert egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől. Soha nem gondolta volna… – Oh, Eliza.

Erzsébet szinte rávicsorgott. – Mi baj van?

- És te feleségül mentél hozzá?

Erzsébet kezdett dühbe gurulni. – Igen, feleségül mentem hozzá! Miért ne tettem volna? Most azt fogod mondani, hogy bemocskoltam magamat, és odáig alacsonyodtam, hogy egy zsidóhoz megyek hozzá, ez az amit…

- Jaj, hallgass már el Eliza, nem erre célzok! Nem látod, hogy ez milyen veszélyes?

- Tudod Gilbert, ő egy ragyogó tehetség. Gyerekkora óta híres Ausztria-szerte. Egy tucat hangszeren játszik, és egyszerűen zseniális zeneszerző. Még az államtól is kapott megbízást zenedarabok komponálására. Fontos munkát végez, és folytatnia kell, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a rendszer, aminek eladtad magad, tönkretegye és mindent leromboljon…

Gilbertet ez az egész nem hatotta meg. Egy osztrák, egy zeneszerző, vagy mi… – Ő egyáltalán nem törődik a te biztonságoddal?

- Hogyne törődne, és ezért… – Erzsébet hirtelen elhallgatott, és a poharába bámult.

- És ezért? – sürgette Gilbert.

- Ezért megyek el. Pedig nem akarok elmenni. Mondtam neki, hogy mellette fogok maradni. De ő ezt visszautasította. – Erzsébet mérgesen nézett, mint mindig, amikor el akarja rejteni az érzéseit. – Azért mentem hozzá, hogy megvédjem. Így van egy név, ami mögé elbújhat, és vannak papírjai, amik igazolják az árja származását. De ezt csak azzal a feltétellel fogadta el, ha Svájcba megyek. A családjának van ott egy birtoka, egy kisvárosban, a liechtensteini határnál. Holnap indulok.

- Ah. – Gilbert megitta a sörét, majd Erzsébet pohara után nyúlt, és azt is kiitta. Amíg lélegzethez jutott, szüntet tartott, majd így folytatta. – Ez aztán az okos dolog! Hozzámész egy zsidóhoz, ráhagyod a neved, aztán elpucolsz egy semleges területre, és hátrahagyod ezt az egész cirkuszt.

- De bunkó vagy, Gil! Teljesen és tökéletesen bunkó.

Gilbert vállat vont, és újabb sört rendelt. – Őszinte vagyok. Nem sokan azok. De ki tudja? Talán találkozol egy helyes kis svájcival, aki szeret a hegyeken jódlizni.

Erzsébet elhallgatott, és Gilbert azon tűnődött, hogy haragudjon-e magára. De most éppen dühös, és az embereket is feldühíti. Mindenki azt mondja róla, hogy bunkó. Antonio ezt kiabálta, mikor elmondta neki, hogy be akar lépni a német hadseregbe; Francis csendesen nevetve motyogta, mikor felszállt az utolsó párizsi vonatra. És most Erzsébet is ezt mondja, pedig ő megérti, hogy Gilbert csak dühös, és nem tudja, hogyan fejezze ki az indulatait. De Erzsébet néha rá-rápislantott, összehúzott szemekkel, arcán olyan kifejezéssel, ami mosoly is vagy vicsorgás is lehet.

- Bunkó vagy, Gil, de azért… vigyázz magadra.

Gilbert Erzsébetre villantott egy elbűvölő mosolyt. – Ne aggódj, drágám, szembeszállok én a tankokkal!

Ezután egy kicsit még iszogattak, jelentéktelen ostobaságokról cseverésztek, és ahogy Erzsébet zöld szeme felcsillant a kabaré homályos fényében, Gilbertnek eszébe jutottak a régi, napfényes nyarak, a ragyogó tavak, viharos délutánok, és a meredek sziklák. Vitáik, veszekedéseik ellenére, ami néha akár verekedésbe is torkollott, Erzsébet többet jelentett Gilbert számára, mint bármelyik más nő, akit valaha is ismert. Igazán furcsa érzés volt. Tudták, hogy most örökre elbúcsúznak egymástól, de egyikük sem hajlandó ezt beismerni.

A zene elhallgatott, a tömeg éljenzett, az énekesnő meghajolt a közönség felé. – Köszönöm, drágáim! Jaj, ez túlzás, túl kedvesek vagytok, tényleg, csodálatosak vagytok! – Gilbert rájött, hogy az énekes, akit eddig nőnek hitt, tulajdonképpen egy helyes fiatal srác. De hát ilyen a Berlin cabaret.(5) Gilbert elnevette magát, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mit szólna Ludwig ehhez az egészhez. Öcsikéjének évek kellenének ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön arra, ami neki már évek óta nyilvánvaló. A szőke előadó folytatta. – Általában nem szokásom ez, de most miért ne. Szóval ajánljatok egy dalt! Rajta drágáim, mondjátok!

A tömeg szinte egy emberként döntött. _– Lili Marlene! –_ kiáltozták rekedten. Egy vállig érő, barna hajú fiatal fiú kivett a vázából egy liliomot, és a színpadra dobta. Az énekes a barna fiúra kacsintott, felvette a liliomot, és intett a zenekarnak. Elég ismeretlen akcentusa volt, Gilbert úgy gondolta, hogy talán lengyel. – Rendben. Akkor fiúk, lányok, _Lili Marlene._

Gilbert persze már hallotta ezt a dallamot. Mióta megjelent, szinte állandóan ezt játszották a népszerű rádióállomások. Elfordult a színpadtól, és ismét Erzsébetre mosolygott, aki szomorú, lemondó tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – Igazán kedves dal a búcsúzáshoz, igaz?

Gilbert válaszul megvonta a vállát. – Biztos vagyok, hogy üdvözlésre jobb lenne.

_A lámpa alatt a laktanya kapujánál__  
____Emlékszem drágám, ahogy várni szoktál._  
_Ott suttogtad nekem gyengéden,_  
_hogy szeretsz, hogy mindig is szeretni fogsz_  
_Lámpafény liliomom_

_Lili Marlenem_

_._

Gyorsan elbúcsúztak. Erzsébet mindig jobb szerette így, minden érzelgősség, könnyek és véget nem érő ölelések nélkül. Gilbert a távolból nézte, ahogy végre odamegy a férjéhez, gyengéden megöleli, és a fiú arca felderül. Nézte, ahogy beszélgetnek, nevetgélnek, Roderich is feloldódott, és könnyedén a pulthoz dőlt. Gilbert már elég ideje figyelte őket, mire ráébredt, hogy nem Erzsébetet nézi. Hanem a fiút. Roderich Edelsteint, a ragyogó osztrák zsidót, akivel még soha nem találkozott, a kiváló zeneszerzőt, akiről semmit sem tudott. Vagyis, hát egyet mégis. Hogyha így mosolyog azokkal a nagy, sötét szemekkel, a szemüvege mögött, és azokkal a szétnyitott ajkakkal, és azzal a finom vonású szép arcával – akkor ő az egyik legszebb valaki, akit Gilbert valaha is látott.

Bosszantó zavarodottságot érzett, de ködös vakmerőség is hatalmába kerítette. Kivett egy szál liliomot a pulton lévő vázából. Legalább erről az utolsó tréfájáról emlékezni fog Erzsébet az utolsó találkozásukra. Elindult Erzsébet és a csinos férje felé. A lány összehúzta a szemöldökét, mikor észrevette, hogy a porosz feléjük tart. Gilbert azonban csak odahajolt Roderichez, eltakarva a lámpa halvány fényét, és szélesen mosolyogva átnyújtotta a liliomot a fiúnak. Ahogy Roderich felnézett, arcán elragadóan ártatlan döbbenet látszott. Gilbert szinte elképedt, ahogy ilyen közelről is láthatta a fiút. Roderich hihetetlenül szép volt. Világos, liláskék szemei, tökéletes rajzolatú, lágy vonásai, és még az az elbűvölő kis szépségpöttye is volt, amit Gilbert eddig észre sem vett. Gilbert szíve gyorsabban kezdett el verni, és ismeretlen érzés kerítette hatalmába. A liliomot határozottan Roderich lágy, hűvös, elfogadó kezeibe nyomta.  
- Mindig te leszel az én l_ámpafény liliomom_ drága Roderichem.

Roderichen látszott, hogy teljesen meg van döbbenve. Gilbert azonban sem neki, sem Erzsébetnek nem adott esélyt sem, hogy válaszoljanak. Egyszerűen sarkon fordult, és a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Nevetett magában, a dal utolsó sorai utána kúsztak, ahogy kilépett a vidám, lármás kabaréból a hideg, és valóságos utcára.

_Ott vársz, ahol a lámpa lágyan pislákol,_  
_Édes arcod látom álmaimban._  
_Lámpafény liliomom_  
_Lili Marlenem._

* * *

_Folyt köv…_

* * *

_1. A__német különbözik az angol változattól, de George ezt használta a történethez._

A német változat _Lale Andersen előadásában, 1939 German version – (YouTube) /watch?v=bUsePoATbrU_

_Az angol változat Vera Lynn előadásában – (YouTube)_ _/watch?v=YGvrCvEmaMI_

_2._ _ wiki/Lili_Marleen__**  
**__Az eredeti angol szöveg:_

_Underneath the lantern, by the barrack gate,__  
____Darling I remember, the way you used to wait.__  
____'Twas there that you whispered tenderly,__  
____That you loved me, you'd always be,__  
____My lily of the lamplight,__  
____My own Lili Marlene._

3. _Az eredetiben is így:-) Beautiful Magyar goddess_

4. _Sopronban :-)_ _Forrás :__ gallery/__  
__George a Deviantartos oldalán VERAVERSE BIRTH DATES névvel csinált egy táblázatot a szereplők születési idejével és helyével. Most párat bemásolok:__**-)**_

Corporal Gilbert Beilschmidt – November, 1914. (Berlin, Germany)

Elizaveta Héderváry – June, 1917. (Sopron, Hungary)

Arthur Kirkland – April, 1920. (London, England)

Private Roderich Edelstein – October, 1920. (Vienna, Austria)

Sergeant Tino Väinämöinen – December, 1920. (Helsinki, Finland)

Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt - October, 1921. (Munich, Germany)

Private Feliks Łukasiewicz – November, 1921. (Warsaw, Poland)

Private Toris Laurinaitis – February, 1922. (Vilnius, Lithuania)

Lovino Vargas – June, 1923. (Naples, Italy)

Feliciano Vargas – June, 1924. (Florence, Italy)

5. _Eredeti (angol) szöveg:__  
____You wait where that lantern softly gleamed,__  
____Your sweet face seems to haunt my dreams.__  
____My lily of the lamplight,__  
____My own Lili Marlene._


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert a csupasz, kemény ágyon ült, feldagadt állát masszírozta és türelmetlenül bámult a lelakatolt ajtóra. Az éjszaka elég gyorsan telt, hála a csendes helynek, és annak, hogy kis híján agyrázkódást kapott. Különös, de összevert arca, fájó háta, és a halálosnak is felfogható ítélet dacára Gilbert hónapok óta nem aludt ilyen jól, mint ebben az ideiglenes cellában. Most azonban, hogy a hideg orosz nap sugarai lustán beszűrődtek a farácsos ablakon, a férfi hirtelen ráébredt a valóságra, és felülve várta a rabszállító teherautót, ami a végzete felé viszi. Majdnem elnevette magát. Négy év. Négy háborús évet élt túl Európában. Négy átokverte évig ölte az angolokat, oroszokat, négy évig kerülte a golyókat, ugrott félre a bajonettek szúrása elől, négy éve packázik az útjába kerülő magas rangú tisztekkel. Négy véres, idegölő, embertelen évet túlélt, és miután ezzel a kényeskedő osztrákkal találkozik, nem telik el egy nyamvadt óra, és büntetőszázadra ítélik.

Gilbert általában nem sokat törődött azzal, ha egyes katonák egy újoncról pletykálnak vagy megbámulják. Ha unja magát, akár még csatlakozik is hozzájuk. Szerencse vagy nem, de nehéz egy ilyen arcot elfelejteni, és Gilbert rögtön felismerte a szép osztrákot, aki egyedül és bizalmatlanul ült a nyüzsgő teremben. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kerülhetett a gazdag, előkelő zenész a frontra, egy német bázisra, de Gilbertet ez rögtön feldühítette. Azok után, amit Erzsébet tett, hogy megvédje ezt a hülyét, és a zsidó származását is szerencsésen eltitkolja, és így sikerült megúsznia a munkatábort, hagyja, hogy az orosz frontra küldjék. Gilbert teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy Erzsébet nem azért adta a nevét a fiúnak, és nem azért ment Svájcba, hogy Roderichet megöljék az oroszok.

Gilbert sóhajtva állt fel, és kikémlelt az ablak rácsain, hogy megnézze, milyen magasan jár a nap az égen. Felesleges volt, mert sötét, szürke fellegek borították az eget. Lelkét türelmetlenség és unalom emésztette, mikor inkább félelmet és idegességet kellett volna éreznie. De volt ő már ennél rosszabb helyzetben is, és szívében a félelmet már rég közömbös beletörődés váltotta fel. Arra gondolt, mit érezhet Roderich a szomszédos cellában. Szinte öröm töltötte el a gondolatra. Hát az biztos, hogy az osztrák nem kérte azokat a mocskos, gyáva férgeket, hogy támadják meg, de azt elég hülyén tette, hogy egyedül mászkált a bázis területén. Gilbert érezte, hogyha védelmébe veszi ezt a kis herceget, már csak Erzsébet miatt is, alaposan próbára fogja tenni a türelmét, aminek nincs éppen bővében.

Gilbert türelmetlenül sóhajtott fel. – Rajta, ti lusta disznók – motyogta. Mikor a fenébe jönnek végre az őrök, hogy megbilincseljék őket, és… Gilbert meglepetten pislogott, mikor hirtelen eszébe ötlött. Bilincsek… Gyorsan beletúrt a nadrágzsebébe, kis zacskó volt benne, a cukoradagja, és az utolsó csomag kávé, amit félretett, majd az ujjai körülzárták az apró fém gombostűt, amit mindig magánál hordott. Beletűzte a zubbonyának ujjába, majd hamiskásan elmosolyodott, és hálásan gondolt Francisra, mivel ez volt az egyike azon hasznos dolgoknak, amit a züllött franciától tanult.

.

- Itt az idő, indulás, Héderváry. – Roderich felkapta a fejét a szavakra, és a jeges rémület, amit egész éjszaka megpróbált elfojtani, súlyos teherként nehezedett rá, összeszorítva gyomrát. Nyelni próbált, de szája kiszáradt, és szédülés fogta el. Bólintani kezdett, de aztán mégis magasra tartott fejjel állt fel, és imádkozott, hogy ne essen össze. A katonai őr keresztülmasírozott az apró cellán, durván megragadta Roderich csuklóit, és rákattintotta a hideg fémbilincset. Roderich azon igyekezett, hogy mélyeket lélegezzen, és elűzze a félelmet a szemeiből. _Különb vagyok náluk. Nem fognak félni látni. Különb vagyok náluk_ – ismételgette magában, miközben az őr karon ragadta, és kivezette a cellából.

Roderich nem tudta, merre tartanak. Fogalma sem volt, mi történik körülötte, és mire számítson. Alig aludt valamit; egész éjszaka az ezredes szavai jártak a fejében… _Van egy felfegyverzett büntetőszázadunk. A szomszéd faluban lévő büntetőtáborba tartanak. A vád tiltott tevékenység véghezvitele… Gratulálok, Beilschmidt. Most már élőhalott lett._

És még most sem értette. Roderich még azt sem tudta, micsoda az a büntetőszázad. Azt hitte, hogy a világ legborzalmasabb helyén van. Ezek szerint azonban még van ennél is rosszabb.

Az őr keresztülrángatta a folyosón, ki a térre, ahol egy nagy katonai jármű terpeszkedett lustán. Hirtelen minden egyszerre tűnt valóságosnak és álomszerűnek. Roderich lassan pislantott, az utca forgott körülötte, és egy rövid pillanatig attól félt, hogy rosszul lesz.

- Jó reggelt, Héderváry. Jól aludtál? – Roderich megfordult, és egyszerre bosszantotta és megdöbbentette, hogy mennyire megkönnyebbült, mikor meglátta a férfit. Gilbert magabiztosan állt mellette, és szélesen mosolygott annak ellenére, hogy csuklóin bilincs volt, és az őr durván markolta a karját. Roderichnek nem volt ideje a válaszra, mert mindkettőjüket megragadták, és szó szerint behajították a teherautó hátsó ajtaján.

A teherautóban tucatnyi katona nézte csendesen, ahogy Roderich Gilbert mögé mászott. Mind olyanok voltak, akár a rendes hadsereg katonái, különböző rangokkal, de mindannyiuk keze meg volt bilincselve. Roderichet ismét elfogta a harag. Miért bámulja őt itt állandóan mindenki? Kihúzta magát, és arcára közömbös kifejezést erőltetett, és fejét magasra tartotta. _Különb vagyok náluk. Nem fognak félni látni._

A teherautó ajtaja baljós puffanással csapódott be mögöttük, és csak a felső ablakokból szűrődött le valami tompa fény. Roderich torka elszorult, de nyugodtan követte Gilbertet a jármű belsejébe. Nem akarta, hogy bármi köze is legyen ezekhez a civilizálatlan emberekhez. De ez a faragatlan német a segítségére sietett előző éjjel, és valami érthetetlen okból úgy tűnt, hogy aggódik a biztonságáért. Roderich azt mondta magában, hogy nem szorul ennek a férfinak a segítségére, de jól tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Rendkívül dühítette, hogy nincs más választása, mint bízni ebben a nagyhangú, durva katonában, akit nem is ismer.

Gilbert félrelökött párt embert a keskeny fapadon, mely a teherautó oldalán húzódott. Roderich azon tűnődött, hogy tiltakoztak-e egyáltalán ez ellen a többiek. Abból, amit eddig megtudott erről a pimasz németről, úgy tűnt, hogy Gilbert nem sokat törődött azzal, ha másokat magára haragít. De ebben a helyzetben ezzel a viselkedéssel csak a bajt hozza a saját fejére.

A teherautó szinte azonnal elindult, és Roderich óvatosan Gilbert mellé ült. Velük szemben szintén katonák ültek, és Roderich szemügyre vette őket. Ha csendben marad, senki sem fogja észrevenni…

- Üdv, fiúk! Szép napunk van, nem igaz?  
Roderich gyomra összeszorult, és oldalra pillantott. A katonák csendben néztek maguk elé, de vidáman folytatta, arcán széles mosollyal. – A nyár Oroszországban – folytatta Gilbert vidáman, arcán széles mosollyal – A nyár Oroszországban... Fel a fejjel fiúk, úgy néztek ki, mint egy gyászmenet!

- Gilbert – suttogta Roderich zavartan és rémülten. Olyan halkan beszélt, ahogy csak tudott. Ezek nem olyan embereknek tűntek, akik kedvelték az üres fecsegést. – Mit gondolsz, ki…  
- Azt hiszed, hogy vicces vagy, ugye, közlegény? – morogta egy velük szemközt ülő, mérges tekintetű őrmester, akinek vérfoltos gallérja volt, és arcán széles vágás éktelenkedett. Roderich szemei tágra nyíltak, és bőrét kiverte a hideg verejték. Azonban Gilbert, a nevetését próbálta visszafojtani.

- Tudom, hogy jó kedvem van, nem kell ezt mondani.

Az őrmester előrehajolt, szigorú, kemény tekintettel nézett Gilbertre, egyértelműen azon igyekezett, hogy megijessze a másikat. A félhomályban Roderichnek csak a férfi zubbonyára írt nevet sikerült kisilabizálnia: „_Hesse_." – Tudod, én most igazán nem vagyok vevő ilyen baromságokra. – Roderich érezte, hogy egész teste megdermed. Ez a „Hesse" erősebb, magasabb, és sokkal de sokkal dühösebb volt, mint Gilbert. Mit akar csinálni ez a bolond német? Roderich figyelmeztető tekintettel nézett rá, de Gilbert ártatlanul az őrmesterre mosolygott. Kis időbe telt, mire Roderich észrevette, hogy ő is lassan, szinte észrevétlenül csavargatja megbilincselt kezeit.

- Csak kedvesen elbeszélgetünk az időjárásról, barátom. – Roderich teljesen elhűlt a döbbenettől. Mintha Gilbert kötekedni akarna ezzel az emberrel. De az Isten szerelmére, miért?

Hesse hangosan a padlóra köpött, Gilbert lábai elé. Roderich undorodva hőkölt vissza. – Ez a véleményem, a te kedves beszélgetésedről. _Barátom._

A katonák érdeklődve figyelték a fejleményeket, a hátul ülők előrehajoltak, hogy jobban lássanak. Roderichnek egy falka vérszomjas farkas jutott róluk eszébe. Gilbert a köpésre mutatott, továbbra is mosolyogva. – Ez ronda szokás, Hesse őrmester. Majdnem a csizmámat találtad el.

- Talán mert azt is akartam – morogta Hesse fenyegető hangon.

- Igazán? – Gilbert továbbra is a kezeit csavargatta. Roderich agyában halvány gyanú kezdett felsejleni. De nem… Gilbert _ennyire _nem bol_ond_…  
- Ha így van, pocsékul célzol. Biztos népszerű vagy az oroszok között. – Hesse vicsorgott, majd ismét köpött. Roderich száján kiszaladt egy felháborodott kiáltás, mikor egy nagy nyálcsepp egyenesen Gilbert bal csizmáján landolt. A porosz közönyösen nézte, és egyenesen az őrmester hideg szemeibe nézett. – Akkor rajta, térdelj le, és fejezd be, amit elkezdtél. Olyan alaknak tűnsz, aki mások csizmáit szokta lenyalni.

Hesse vállai megfeszültek, fejét felszegte, és Roderichnek szinte a szíve is megállt ijedtében. Gilbert túl messzire ment. Hesse sebesen felpattant, megbilincselt kezeit kinyújtotta, és Gilbert felé vetette magát. Roderich ösztönösen visszahőkölt. De Gilbert gyorsan reagált. Bilincseit a földre dobta, majd megragadta Hesse összekötözött csuklóit, és addig rázta, amíg az őrmester megbotlott. De Gilbert nem fejezte be. Lábával elgáncsolta a férfit, arccal lefelé a földre nyomta, és a hátára térdelt. Az egész pár pillanatig tartott. Aztán Gilbert rögtön megszólalt, kedves, barátságos hangon. – Hát, ez aztán _durva_ volt! Én csak kedvesen elbeszélgetek az időjárásról, aztán te jössz és…

- Ki a f… – Gilbert a padlóba verte Hesse fejét, hogy elhallgattassa. Roderich feje kóválygott, és fülei csengtek a döbbenettől. Gilbert egész végig erre készült? Milyen okból? Minden katona így viselkedik, vagy Gilbert egyszerűen őrült? A porosz csak nevetett és a szemeit forgatta a csendben figyelő katonákra.

- Látjátok, miről beszélek? Durva! – Gilbert ismét a vergődő őrmesterre figyelt. – _Ahogy_ mondtam. Most pedig ne izegj-mozogj, mert még valami bajod esik. Ha valaki barátságosan el akar veled beszélgetni, NE köpj a csizmájára! Anyád nem tanított semmi ilyesmire?

- Majd én megtanítalak, te átkozott…

- Uh-uh. – Gilbert ismét a földhöz vágta Hesse fejét, de most kissé erősebben. – Ne szakíts félbe! Most esélyt adok arra, hogy elfelejtem az egészet, és kibékülök, mert én igazán megértő vagyok. De mielőtt döntesz, azt ajánlom, hogy jól és alaposan gondold meg. – Gilbert térdével a férfi hátára nehezedett, és hangja sem volt barátságos többé. – Tényleg azt akarod, hogy az ellenséged legyek?

A teherautóban síri csend uralkodott. A katonák annyira meg voltak döbbenve, mint Roderich. Az osztrák még azt is tudta, mi jár a többiek fejében: hogyan szabadult meg Gilbert ilyen gyorsan a bilincsektől? Hogyan lehetséges, hogy ilyen gyorsan a földre küldte azt az embert? Roderich szíve ismét megremegett, mikor szemei véletlenül Gilbertével találkoztak. A félhomályban vörösnek tűntek, akár a múlt éjjel, mikor dühös volt. Roderich szeme tágra nyílt a csodálkozástól, ajkai megrándultak az undortól. Úgy van, ahogy sejtette: ez az ember tényleg egy kulturálatlan, otromba, agresszív alak. Roderich szíve összeszorult a felismeréstől; kire számíthat, ha Gilbertben sem bízhat?

Gilbert vöröslő szemei ismét az áldozatára figyeltek. Hesse nyilvánvalóan rájött, hogy megbilincselve nem sok esélye van, és vonakodva megadta magát. – Felejtsük el! – morogta.

Gilbert rögtön elengedte Hessét. – Azt hiszem, ez remek ötlet! – Gyorsan felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse az őrmestert. Hesse csak döbbenten nézte, majd visszatápászkodott a fapadra.

- Tégy, amit jónak látsz. – Gilbert vidáman megvonta a vállát, felvette a bilincseit, és visszaült Roderich mellé. Az osztrák óvatosan odébb húzódott. – Na, hol is tartottunk...? Á, igen! A nyár Oroszországban. Na, én azt hittem, hogy Berlinben télen hideg van, de ez az idő augusztus közepén egyszerűen pocsék. A fenébe is, nem fázol, barátom?

Gilbert ezt a kérdést a mellette ülő tizedeshez intézte, de az nem válaszolt, ehelyett fenyegető hangon megkérdezte: – Szóval, hogy kerültél ide?

Gilbert arca elkomorult, szemei összeszűkültek, és a tizedes félrehajolt. A porosz Roderichre mutatott, majd lassú, komoly hangon így szólt:  
- Valakik kikezdtek vele.

A teherautóra ismét néma csend borult. Gilbert sokatmondóan vigyorgott magában. Roderich nem először tűnődött el azon, hogy mi járhat a férfi fejében. Leszedte a bilincseit, belekötött az itt lévő legerősebb emberbe, könnyedén földhöz vágta, aztán… Roderich pislogott, és félrebillentette a fejét, ahogy eszébe jutottak az emlékei.

Roderich minden évben részt vesz a nagyhírű Osztrák Zenei Versenyen. A versenyt megelőző héten minden nap megjelent a teremben a hegedűjével, és a színpadon gyakorolt. Gyorsan híre ment a csodás tehetségének. A többi résztvevő is eljött meghallgatni, majd egymás között elkezdtek sutyorogni. És minden egyes évben a résztvevők legalább negyedrésze visszalépett a verseny kezdete előtt. Roderich hunyorítva vette szemügyre Gilbertet. Hát persze, hogy ezt az egészet eltervezte! Meg akarta mutatni ezeknek a katonáknak, hogy mire képes. Azt akarta, hogy tudják, hogy nem tanácsos vele kikezdeni. Igaz, hogy csak tucatnyian vannak a teherautóban, de ennyien is gyorsan el tudják híresztelni az esetet.

Gilbert észrevette, hogy Roderich őt méregeti, és rákacsintott a fiúra. Roderich lassan elfordult, de szíve hevesen vert, és bőrét kiverte a hideg veríték. Talán alábecsülte ezt a német katonát.

.

Gilbert nem sokkal azelőtt kattintotta vissza a bilincseit, hogy az egyik katonai őr levette a csuklóiról miközben Roderich mögött kiszállt a teherautóból. A járó motor zaja, a benzinszag, és a kiáltozó emberek lármája fojtogatóan ismerős volt a számára. Pislogva nézett a felhők mögé bújt napba, és körbekémlelt. Egy újabb kis falu, majdnem teljesen olyan, mint az előző, és a többi apró település, amin az évek alatt keresztülment. Keskeny út, felhalmozott homokzsákok, és fegyverek, viharvert faépületek. Egy idő után ezek a helyek mind egybemosódtak emlékezetében. Az utca szélén teherautók és egyéb járművek csoportosultak, és katonai őrök kiabáltak a belőlük kiszálló embereknek. A rabok a legkülönbözőbb egyenruhát viselték. A legtöbbjük a Wehrmacht – katonák, matrózok – és a Luftwaffe kötelékébe tartozott – de volt néhány idegen egyenruha is, még pár mocskos SS is. Gilbert Roderich közelében maradva követte a többieket lefelé az úton.

A porosz belélegezte a hideg, benzinszagú levegőt. Semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy végig tudja csinálni. Ez neki semmi. Rengeteg ezredben szolgált már, és ezernyi városban megfordult. Volt ő ennél rosszabb helyzetben is. De mikor oldalra pislantott, és meglátta maga mellett a sápadt, hallgatag, arisztokratikus fiút, Gilbert valami különös nyugtalanságot érzett, ami eddig teljesen ismeretlen volt számára. Ez most egészen más, mint azok a reménytelennek tűnő helyzetek, amiket könnyedén túlélt. Ez most sokkal rosszabb volt. – Maradj mellettem, jó?

Roderichen látszott, hogy teljesen maga alatt van, tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett körül, és a csuklóit masszírozta, ahol a bilincs a bőrébe vágott. Betegnek, rémültnek tűnt, és az is látszott rajta, hogy ezt minden erejével próbálja titkolni. - Nem tudom, mit csináljak.

Gilbert halkan felsóhajtott. _Jaj, az Isten szerelmére…___– Csak tedd, amit mondanak, és mindenkit hívj uramnak. Vannak, akik nagyon fel tudnak dühödni, ha nem így viselkedsz. Rendben? – Roderich nem válaszolt. A fenébe is, ez a srác úgy néz ki, mint aki mindjárt összeesik. Gilbert egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Hé, mikor ettél utoljára?

Roderich eltűnődve ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Nem emlékszem.

Gilbert a fogait csikorgatta, és elfojtott egy dühös sóhajt. Nem lesz olyan egyszerű életben tartani ezt a butus kis herceget. A zsebéhez nyúlt, hogy megnézze, nem tett-e félre valamit. – Egyáltalán életben _akar____sz_ maradni? Mit mondtam neked tegnap este az evésről?

A félelmet rögtön felháborodott düh váltotta fel Roderich szemeiben. Szinte úgy tűnt, ismét a régi. – Ne beszélj velem így…

- És hagy fel ezzel a gőgös arisztokrata stílussal. Lesznek, akik ennél sokkal durvábban fognak veled beszélni, de te befogod a szádat, és rájuk figyelsz. Ha meg akarod élni a másnapot, így kell tenned. Na, fogd. – Gilbert előhúzta az utolsó cukoradagját, és Roderich kezébe nyomta. – Gyümölcscukor. Jó tömény cukor, így legalább pár óráig biztosan nem fogsz kidőlni.

Roderich kifürkészhetetlen kifejezéssel nézett a cukorra. Aztán felemelte a fejét, és a poroszra nézet. – Nincs szükségem a könyöradományodra. Te csak egy csirkefogó vagy.

Gilbert felhördült. – Fenemód igazad van. Egy csirkefogó vagyok, aki előző este kihúzott a csávából, és ezért az volt a köszönet, hogy ebbe a pokolba küldték. – Roderich arca undorodva rándult meg. – És egy csirkefogó, aki gondoskodni fog arról, hogy élve megúszd ezt az egészet.

Roderich értetlenkedve nézett a poroszra. – Miért?

- Miért? – Gilbert egy ideig hallgatott. _Mert az egyetlen nő, akit valaha is szerettem, mindent kockára tett érted, és szemétség lenne tőlem, ha hagynám, hogy az áldozata hiábavaló legyen._ Gilbert hetykén elmosolyodott  
- Mert én egy olyan rendes srác vagyok, ezért.

Roderich előrehajolt, arcán büszkeség és gyanakvás. – Nem hiszek neked.

Gilbert csak rávigyorodott. – Nincs más választásod, kis herceg!

Roderich dühös felelete rögtön félbemaradt, ahogy elérték az aprócska városközpontot. A kicsi, macskaköves tér melletti romos, golyó lyuggatta épületeknél katonai őrök álltak. Gilbert elszántan Roderich mellett maradt, miközben a fegyveres őrök kiabálva sorokba taszigálták a katonákat. Roderichen látszott, hogy minden érintést felháborodottan és ellenszenvvel fogad, míg végül Gilbert azon kapta magát, hogy mindenkire, aki túl közel jön, rámordul és fenyegetően néz. Szó szerint elszégyellte magát; odáig alázkodik, hogy az ő drága kis hercegének a házőrzőkutyája legyen?

Szerencsére nem kellett sok idő ahhoz, hogy a tolakodó-lökdösődő tömeg sorokba rendeződjön. Gilbertet meglepte ez a gyorsaság, de körbenézve rájött, hogy körülbelül csak ötvenen állnak vigyázzba. A nagy zűrzavarban valahogy úgy tűnt, hogy többen vannak. Gilbert és Roderich a fősorba kerültek, két szőke katona közé. Egyikük alacsony, a másik magas, és mindketten idegen egyenruhát viseltek. A magas szőke furcsa oldalgombolású zubbonyt hordott, amin nem voltak kitüntetések, és puskát tartott a kezében. Gilbertet rögtön elfogta a bosszúság. Előző éjjel elvették tőle a puskáját, a batyuját, és a kincset érő pisztolyát. Ez a barom égimeszelő miért tarthatta meg a puskáját? Éppen elő akarta hozni ezt a kérdést, mikor hangos kiáltás harsant fel. – FIGYELEM!

Gilbert rögtön a hang irányába nézett, és érezte, hogy Roderich összerezzen mellette. Az előttük álló omladozó kis épületből egy alacsony, haragos tekintetű tiszt lépett ki, zöld zubbonyán századosi jelzéssel, és bemasírozott a sorok közé. Kócos szőke haja volt, mozdulatai gyorsak és pontosak, tekintete hideg és komoly. Hátán két puska volt keresztbevetve, és csípőjén egy pisztolyt is viselt. Gilbert majdnem elnevette magát. Ismerte ezt a típust: alacsony kis ember, aki valamit túl sok fegyverrel kompenzál. Hú, ez aztán vicces lesz!

A százados az egyik őrtől átvett egy irattartót, és a sor elejéhez indult. Ahogy elhaladt a sorok között, félszemmel Roderichre pislantott. Megállt, pislogott, de ez a különös viselkedése csak pár másodpercig tartott. Alighogy Gilbert felfigyelt erre, a százados arca ismét érzelemmentes lett, és az egyik őrhöz lépett. Miután pár halk szót váltottak egymás között, a százados felhúzta a szemöldökét, és egyenesen Roderichre, majd Gilbertre nézett. Roderich kényelmetlenül tipródott. Gilbert mereven, fenyegetően nézett a kapitány szemébe.

Gilbert tudta már, hogy mi fog következni. Felsorakoztatják őket, és mindenféle őrmesterek, hadnagyok, és tucatnyi egyéb rangú tiszt fog velük üvöltözni. Már azt is tudta, hogy ezalatt hogyan kell viselkedni. Vigyázzba kell állni kifejezéstelen arccal, és ha kérdeznek, válaszolni kell. Bár nem volt ebben valami jó. Ha van valami közös benne Roderichel azaz, hogy nem szereti, ha parancsolnak neki. Gilbert egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan lehet elfogadni a tekintélyt. Azt tudta, hogy nem szabad nevetni, visszabeszélni, a szemeit forgatni. Azt pedig, hogy végképp nem szabad a felettesének a csizmájára hamuzni, egy három hónapig tartó latrinatakarítás taníttatta meg vele elég alaposan.

A százados eléjük lépett, és átható tekintetét végigfuttatta a rendezetlen sorokon, aztán csak állt és hallgatott. Mikor megszólalt, nem azon a fülsiketítő hangon tette, amit Gilbert annyira megszokott, hanem mély, határozott hangon adta ki a parancsokat. – Mostantól meg vannak fosztva a rangjuktól. Engem nem érdekel, hogy valaki tizedes, őrmester, vagy akár ezredes volt. Gratulálok, itt most mindannyian közlegények. Most az én egységembe vannak. Zwingli százados vagyok, és mindannyian nekem tartoznak engedelmességgel.

Gilbert ismét megkockáztatta, hogy körbekémleljen. Egy százados alá hogy tartozhat ötven fogoly? Mit követett el ez a srác, hogy ezt a feladat jutott neki? A százados folytatta a beszédet, amin tisztán lehetett érezni az akcentust. Biztos, hogy nem volt német…

- Nem tudom, hogy mit tettek, hogy ide kerültek. És hogy őszinte legyek, nem is nagyon érdekel. – Zwingli százados rideg tekintettel pásztázta végig az elítélt katonák sorait, háta mögött a dossziét tartva, szemei kemények, és hidegek. Bár minden felsorakozott katonánál alacsonyabb volt, mégis megfélemlítő, és tekintélyt parancsoló volt a fellépése. – Ez a frontvonal vége. Meghalni küldték ide magukat. Annyi ideig húzhatják, ameddig maguknak tetszik, de végül is nem számít. Egyikőjük sem fogja megérni a háború végét.

Az idegen százados itt szünetet tartott, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak. Tekintete a Gilbert mellett álló magas szőkére esett, majd odalépett hozzá. A katona nyugodt arccal nézett le rá. – Oxenstierna, igazam van? – morogta Zwingli, majd belepillantott a kezébe lévő dossziéba. – „Észak oroszlánja" néven ismerik. Önkéntes a finn fronton, és _Svenska Frivilligkåren__ba_ _valósi_. – A svéd csendben maradt, csak kissé hajtotta meg a fejét, hogy helyeseljen. Zwingli végignézett a férfin. – Mi van a puskáján, katona?

- Kép – morogta a svéd mély és tárgyilagos hangon.

- Hát, azt én is látom. Ki van rajta?

Oxenstierna arca szinte ijesztően érzelemmentes volt. – Feleségem.

Zwingli felhúzta a szemöldökét. – A… felesége? – A svéd bólintott, és Zwingli ismét a férfi oldalán lévő puskára ragasztott képre meredt.  
- Oxenstierna, vagy a maga felesége egy elég érdekes külsejű lány, aki nagyon rövidre nyíratta a haját, ádámcsutkája van, és belépett a finn hadseregbe, vagy az észak-európai házassági szokások különböznek attól, amit én ismerek. – A százados egy ideig várt, de Oxenstierna nem felelt. Zwingli célzatosan Gilbertre nézett. – Ragyogó. Úgy tűnik, hogy egy homoszexuális egységet kaptam.

Roderich megkövülten állt, és Gilbert dühös reakcióját még időben elfojtotta a Roderich mellett álló kis szőke katona. – Tudja, hogy már éppen azon kezdtem aggódni, hogy rossz helyre kerültem?

Zwingli ezt hallva azonnal sarkon fordult, és a kis szőke elé toppant. Gilbert a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a katona pár lépést hátrált.

- Álljon vigyázzba, közlegény! – mordult rá a százados.

- Ó, igen, rendben. Akarom mondani, igenis, uram.

Zwingli végignézett a katonán, majd a dossziét kezdte tanulmányozni.  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz. – rögtön felkapta a fejét, szemei összeszűkültek, tekintetén zavarodottság tükröződött – Ez gyanúsan lengyelnek hangzik.

- Lengyel vagyok, uram.

Gilbert meglepetten fordult hátra. Innen-onnan pusmogást hallott. Zwingli csak bólintott. – Na, ez az, amire kíváncsi vagyok. Hogy a csudába került ide?

Łukasiewicz elnevette magát. – Hát az igazság az, hogy nem önkéntesnek jelentkeztem.

- Harcolt a németek ellen?

- Nem, ez elég furcsa, igaz? Az egyik nap Berlinben vagyok. Tudja, egy kabaréban vagyok énekes. Ahol a pár, uh, a barátommal, Liettel lakom együtt. Vagyis őt Torisnak hívják, de én Lietnek hívom, mert litván. – A pusmogás egyre hangosabb lett. Úgy tűnt, hogy Łukasiewicz észre sem veszi az őt pásztázó tekinteteket, és csak tovább beszélt a döbbent századosnak. – Úgy értem, hogy semmi probléma nem volt, amíg ki nem tört a háború. És akkor Liet és én… hát… – A lengyel egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd így folytatta. - Hát, ő hazament Litvániába. Tudja, nem mintha engem érdekelne ez az egész, mert teljesen hidegen hagy. Szóval ezt mondtam magamban – Feliks, ha háború van, menned kell, és harcolnod, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Gilbert alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetést. Ahogy oldalra pislantott, látta, hogy Roderich-kel is ez a helyzet. Ajkuk apró mosolyra húzódott, mikor összenéztek. Gilbert azt gondolta, hogy a százados leállítja Łukasiewiczt, de Zwingli nem tett semmit, hogy félbeszakítsa a lengyel fecsegését.

- Szóval elmentem a városba, és megkérdeztem, hogy merre van a lengyel alakulat. – Gilbert kitörni készülő nevetése elhalt, és sötét gyanakvás kerítette hatalmába. Tudta, hogy mi fog következni. A kis szőke folytatta. – De az egység, ahova betettek, nem lengyel volt. Vagyis hát mindenki lengyelül beszélt, de nem voltak… hogy is mondjam… – Łukasiewicz ismét elhallgatott. Majd halkabban folytatta. – Nem voltak valami rendes emberek. Vagyis nem vettem észre, hogy a németek oldalán fogunk harcolni. Amit mondtak és tettek a saját fajtájuk ellen… – Łukasiewicz határozottan megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Ezek nem voltam igazából lengyelek. Szóval, kértem az elbocsátásomat.

Zavart csend állt be. Roderich halkan felsóhajtott; Gilbert felhorkant. Ez a szerencsétlen, hülye lengyel… Zwingli tekintetéből, ahogy a lengyelre nézett, tisztán kiolvasható volt, hogy soha életében nem találkozott még ilyen ostoba alakkal. – Beléptél a Nafene-SS lengyel szakaszába, és azt kérted, hogy bocsássanak el?

Łukasiewicz lehajtotta a fejét. – Szépen kértem őket.

- És most itt vagy. És megint a németek oldalán kell harcolnod.

Łukasiewicz a földre sütötte a szemét, és a csizmája orrával a földet kapargatta.  
- Én inkább arra gondolok uram, hogy az oroszok ellen harcolok.

Zwingli szemei tágra nyíltak, és fáradtan sóhajtott fel a fejét csóválva. Aztán egyenesen Roderichre nézett. Gilbert azon nyomban kiegyenesedett. Most Zwingli nem nézett a dossziéjába. – Roderich… _Héderváry._ – Gilbert kezei ökölbe szorultak. Nem tetszett neki a hangsúly, ahogy Roderich családnevét mondta… szinte gyanakvásra adott okot.

Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy Roderich ezt nem vette észre. – Igen. – felelte. Gilbert megköszörülte a torkát. Roderich szünetet tartott. – Uram.

Zwingli feltűnően felemelte a fejét, és ujjaival a dosszién dobolt. – Maga egyáltalán nem néz ki katonának.

Roderich szinte észrevétlenül vállat vont. – Nem vagyok katona.

- Akkor mit keres a szakaszomba?

- Igazán nem tudom.

Zwingli szemei túlságosan ragyogtak, és túl érdeklődően nézett a fiúra.  
- Egy zeneszerző Ausztriából, magyar névvel. A zenéje talán nem tetszett bizonyos köröknek?

Roderich halkan, de határozottan felelt. Méltóságteljes fellépése soha nem ingott meg. – Inkább túlzottan a kedvükre volt. Vannak bizonyos dolgok, amihez nem vagyok hajlandó a nevemet adni. Vagy a zenémet.

Zwingli felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Akkor politikai okokból került ide, igaz?

- Nem – sóhajtott fel bánatosan Roderich. – Én csak egy zenész vagyok.

- És semmi hasznát nem fogom itt látni. – Zwingli továbblépett. – Magának inkább!

- Uram. – Gilbert megszokta, hogy a felettesére úgy kell lenéznie. Már régen megtanulta, hogyan látszódjon félelemkeltőnek a nyílt engedetlenség látszata nélkül. Azonban az engedetlenség sem váratott sokáig magára… úgy tűnt, ezen nem tud segíteni.

- Gilbert Beilschmidt. – olvasta Zwingli a dossziéból, majd kíváncsi, csodálkozó zöld szemekkel nézett a férfira. – Nem rokona a pilótának, Ludwig Beilschmidtnek?

Gilbert rögtön magán érezte az egész egység tekintetét, és a szemeit forgatta. _Na, megint témánál vagyunk____.._. _Ha még egyszer megkérdezik_…  
- Igen. Ő az én kisöcsém. Én vagyok a család szégyene – sokatmondóan körbenézett. – Ez egyértelmű.

- Szóval, közlegény. – Zwingli itt eltűnődve megállt. - Hmm. _közlegény_. Az öccse hadnagy, ha nem tévedek.

Gilbert a fogát csikorgatta. Az a kis pedálozó dög. – Ahogy mondtam. Én vagyok a család szégyene.

Zwingli bólintott, arcára közömbös kifejezést erőltetett. – Érdekes. Mondja csak. Milyen érzés egy büntetőszázadban lenni az orosz fronton, amíg az ön öcsikéje dicsőséget hoz a Reichnek?

Gilbert szemei összeszűkültek. Túlságosan is tudatában volt annak, hogy ezt most Roderich hallotta, és eltűnődött, hogy ez őt mi a fenének zavarja?  
- Mi ez az egész? Csak nem egy újságnak készít interjút?

- Csak kedvesen elbeszélgetek magával. – Zwingli előrehajolt, és hamiskásan Gilbertre mosolygott. – _Barátom____._

Gilbert felhördült, de haragját hamarosan elégedettség váltotta fel. Tizenkét ember milyen gyorsan el tud terjeszteni egy hírt! – Ah. Értem, uram.

- Jól van. – Zwingli továbbment. – Legalább egy német van ebben a szánalmas kis csapatban.

Gilbert elvigyorodott, és a százados után kiáltott. – Igazából, én mindig is porosznak tartottam magamat, uram!

Zwingli kedvetlenül nevetett. – Most már egyre megy. EMBEREK! – Zwingli ismét a felsorakozott egység elé állt kidüllesztett mellel, és hátratett kézzel. – Pihenjenek egyet. Holnap indulunk a reguláris csapatok után. Reggel kapják meg a fegyvereket. Hamarosan kiadom a parancsokat, és biztosíthatom, hogy nem fogják elnyerni a tetszésüket. Azonban ez engem nem aggaszt. A társaság fele halott lesz, mire ez a hét véget ér. Oszolj!

_Folyt köv…_

___* Birodalom németül. A harmadik birodalomra utal._


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert egy apró épület homlokzatának dőlve üldögélt a falu aprócska terén, és kissé unottan nézte, ahogy egy tengerész, és egy volt SS tiszt a közelben verekszik egymással. Gilbert titokban a tengerésznek szurkolt. Roderich mellette ült, a bejáratnál, és olyan erősen markolta a falépcsőt, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. Még mindig nem mondták el, hogy hol fognak aludni, vagy enni. Nem tehettek mást, mint ültek, és várakoztak. Nem csoda, hogy az emberek verekedni kezdtek, semmi sem űzi el úgy az unalmat, mint egy jó kis bunyó. Máskor Gilbert szívesen beszállt volna. Azok ketten reménytelen esetek voltak, ütéseik vadak, hanyagok, és figyelmetlenek voltak, könnyedén legyőzte volna őket. Eltűnődött, hogy a herceg mit szólna, ha ezt tenné, de azért mégiscsak a helyén maradt.

Gilbert figyelmét a közeli tűz melege és illata vonta el a verekedőkről. Oxenstierna rakott tüzet, vagy mert melegedni akart, vagy talán azért, hogy valamit csináljon. Az igaz, hogy szörnyen fagyos idő volt ahhoz képest, hogy állítólag nyár van, de a svéd egész biztosan megszokta a hideget. Hiszen svéd volt. „Észak oroszlánja". Gilbert azon kezdett gondolkozni, hogy ez a cím mi a csudát jelenthet. Miért van Oxenstiernának címe? Hiszen ő maga is megérdemelne egyet. „Kelet sasmadara", vagy valami hasonlót. Halkan morgolódni kezdett magában. A fenébe is, neki kell egy cím! Azaz istenverte „Észak oroszlánja" a földön ült a tűz mellett, és a puskáját fényesítette, és nem törődött Gilbert gyanakodó tekintetével. Łukasiewicz, a lengyel katona közelebb húzódott a tűzhöz, és a körmeit reszelte. Három év után ő volt az első katona, akit Gilbert valaha is ezen a tevékenységen kapott.

Gilbert felkapott egy gallyat a poros földről, és a tűzbe dobta. A tűz nemigen hálálta meg a fáradozását, alig növekedett a láng. – Mit gondoltok, mi a helyzet a századossal? – kérdezte csak úgy. A csend már kezdte idegesíteni. Gilbert nem nagyon kedvelte a csendet. A csend gyanús volt. - Nem hivatásos német katona.

- Hallottam, mikor páran erről beszélnek – mondta a lengyel halkan, erős akcentussal, beszéd közben végig a körmére koncentrálva. Az SS szürke egyenruháját viselte, de ilyen SS katonát, mint ő, Gilbert még soha sem látott. Hátrasimította vállig érő szőke haját, és megvonta a vállát.  
- Tudjátok, úgy néz ki, mint egy svájci zsoldos.

- Bolond egy alak – motyogta Gilbert. De így legalább érti a helyzetet. Ki a fene irányítana egy ilyen szakaszt, mint ez?

- Azt mondtad, hogy svájci? – kérdezte Roderich elgondolkozva. Gilbert majdnem megrezzent a fiú hangját hallva, hiszen most szólalt meg először azóta, hogy a szakasz felsorakozott. A csinos osztrák végig Gilbert közelében maradt, és idegesen nézett ide-oda nagy, ibolyaszínű szemeivel, mindent, és mindenkit úgy vizsgálgatott, mint a cipőtalpára tapadt koszt.

- Ja – felelte Feliks bizonytalan hangon, majd lefújta a körmeit.

- Zwingli… – Roderich elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát, mintha eszébe jutott volna valami. Gilbert kíváncsian figyelte. Remélte, hogy nem fog már most megőrülni. Még nem is látott harcot.

- Van valami gond?  
Roderich gyorsan Gilbertre nézett, úgy tűnt, mintha elfelejtkezett volna a férfi jelenlétéről. A füle mögé simította a haját, és a szemüvegét igazgatta. – Nem, nincs… nincs semmi.

Gilbert megvonta a vállát, és ismét a verekedést nézte. A tengerész és az SS tiszt vacak ütési egyre ügyesebbek lettek. – Pénzben fogadok a tengerészre. – motyogta halkan Gilbert. Nagy meglepetésére Oxenstierna válaszolt neki.

- Egy csomag cigi az SS-re.  
Gilbert bólintott, és valahogyan jó benyomást tett rá ez a felelet. Talán ez az északi oroszlán mégsem olyan unalmas, mint amilyenek látszik. – Áll a fogadás, oroszlános barátom.

Oxenstierna fel sem nézett. – Áll.  
- Áll. – Gilbert elmosolyodott, igazán elégedett volt magával. Szüksége volt némi cigarettára. Úgy tűnt, hogy Roderich észre sem vette a fogadást, ehelyett a verekedőket nézte ijedten. Gilbert azonban egyre jobban kezdte bosszantani, hogy ez a behemót, fapofájú svéd, akivel az előbb fogadást kötött, éppen mellette tisztogatja a fegyverét. – Oxenstierna! – rivallt rá hangosan. – Hogy a fenében lehet, hogy megvan a puskád?  
- Senki sem vette el.  
- Huh. – Gilbertet igazából nem lepte meg, hogy senki sem vette el a puskát tőle. Oxenstierna volt az egyik legmagasabb ember, akit valaha látott, azt a hülye öccsét is beleszámítva. De neki nincs puskája, ennek a baromnak meg van, és ez bizony nagyon felbőszítette Gilbertet. – Hát, a szabályzat nem ezt mondja. Valószínű, hogy holnap elveszik tőled.

- Nem fogják.

- Nem fogják?

A svéd lassan felemelte a fejét, szigorú szemei szikrákat szórtak a tűz fényénél. – Senki nem veszi el tőlem!

Gilbert fogadást is tett volna arra, hogy ez így is lesz, ha a svéd így néz rájuk. Próbálta közelről megvizsgálni a fegyvert. Úgy tűnt, hogy egy hagyományos ismétlőpuska, mint a Mosins, amit az oroszok használnak. Semmi különös nincs benne. Gilbert csak nehezen tudta kivenni az oldalára ragasztott fényképet, ami egy mosolygó, szőke fiatalembert ábrázol finn egyenruhában. Fejével a kép felé intett. - A feleséged, huh. – Oxenstierna bólintott. Gilbert csettintgetett az ujjaival és azon tűnődött, hogyan lehetne letörni ennek a svédnek a magabiztosságát. Magasabb volt, mint ő, és fegyvere is volt, Gilbert óvatosan mégis megkockáztatta, lesz ami lesz, így már halálra unja magát. – Ez aztán igen, és nagy lagzi volt? – Gilbert rögtön megérezte magán Roderich rosszalló tekintetét.

Oxenstierna nem is reagált, ehelyett Roderich szólalt meg halkan.  
- Gilbert, mit...

Gilbert figyelemre sem méltatta. Itt nincs más módja a szórakozásnak. Előrehajolt, és ravaszkás mosolyogva kérdezte. – Fehérben volt a menyasszony?

- Gilbert, igazán nem hinném, hogy… – csattant fel Roderich

- A örömszülők nagyon büszkék lehettek, ebben biztos vagyok. – Roderich ismét figyelmeztető hangon szisszent fel, így Gilbert vigyorogva felé fordult, és vidáman a fiúra mutatott. – Egyébként ő itt az én feleségem. Nem is tudtad?  
Roderich tökéletes szépségű arca falfehérré vált. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem kap levegőt. – Hogy is mondtad?

Gilbert vihogott. Ez lesz ám a móka! – Nagyon jól sikerült a nászutunk, igaz, drágám? Mutasd meg a jegygyűrűdet ennek a kedves úrnak! – Gilbert nagyon meg volt lepődve, hogy a fiúnak van jegygyűrűje, tekintve, hogy nem is igazi házasságról van szó.

Roderich mérgesen sóhajtott fel, és finom kezét a vékony aranygyűrűre tette. – Ez az én igazi házasságom emléke, amit a feleségemmel kötöttem. Az igazi feleségemmel.

Na, ez volt az a mondat, ami feldühítette a svédet. Keze a puskát szorította, vállai kiegyenesedtek. Hangjának halksága még fenyegetőbbé tette a szavait. – Azt mondod, hogy az én feleségem nem igazi?

Gilbert Roderichre nézett. – Igen, Roddy, azt mondod, hogy a ő felesége nem igazi?

- Nem, én csak... mi... minek szólítottál? – Látszott, hogy Roderich nem tudja, hogyan is fejezze ki magát. Gilbert mindenesetre megjegyezte magának ezt a nevet, hátha a jövőben szükség lesz rá. Sajnos a körmét reszelgető lengyel még azelőtt közbekotyogott, mielőtt a helyzet igazán kibontakozhatott volna.

- Tudjátok, én is ilyesféle házasságban élek. Csakhogy azt hiszem, hogy én vagyok a feleség.

Gilbert halkan felmordult. Ez a tény túlságosan is nyilvánvaló. – Hát így állunk? Az agglegények hova tűntek? De a férjecskéd hazament Litvániába, vagy nem ezt mondtad?

Łukasiewicz elgondolkozva nézett maga elé. Olyan volt, mint egy magára hagyott kiskutya. – Igen. És belépett a szovjet hadseregbe – vonta meg a vállát. – Vagy valami ilyesmi. – fejezte be halkan.

- Hú! Rájöttél egyébként, hogy ő valószínűleg már… – Gilbert elhallgatott, mikor Roderich a vállára csapott. Éles fájdalom nyilallt végig a karján. - Aú! Roddy, drágám, ezt nem kellett volna! – Gilbert dühös tekintettel tapogatta a karját. A fenébe is, ez a kifinomult muzsikus erősebben üt, mint gondolta volna. Roderich undorodva fintorgott.

- Valószínűleg micsoda? – Łukasiewicz az ajkát harapdálta, és a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Liet valószínűleg mi?

Gilbert legszívesebben a szemeit forgatta volna. Łukasiewiczet ugyanolyan fárasztó lesz elviselni, mint ezt csinoska Roderich fiút. De mégis, furcsamód Gilbert nem tudta magát rávenni arra, hogy elmondja a kis lengyelnek, hogy litvánként a Vörös Hadseregben szolgálva, az ő szeretett "Liet-je" valószínűleg már rég halott. – Talán valahol errefelé van. – Inkább így fejezte be a mondatot. - Hé, akár még össze is futhattok! Persze, ha nem akarjátok megölni egymást, és…

- Ugye Feliksnek hívnak? – szakította félbe hangosan a mondatot Roderich. – Sajnálom, de nem hiszem, hogy helyesen tudnám kiejteni a vezetéknevedet.

Feliks halkan vihogva legyintett. – Tudod, mindenki ezt mondja. Pedig nem is olyan nehéz. Buta németek…

- Én osztrák vagyok – mosolygott Roderich és Gilbert gyanakvó tekintettel figyelte a beszélgetést. Ez a beképzelt herceg miért pont ezzel a butuska kis lengyellel viselkedik ilyen barátságosan? Gilbert különös módon sértve érezte magát. – Az én nevem Roderich Héderváry, de nyugodtan hívhatsz Roderich-nek.

- Roderich – morogta Gilbert maga elé. – Nekem soha nem mondta, hogy hívjam Roderich-nek…

Feliks mély levegőt vett, oldalra billentette a fejét, és elgondolkozva rágni kezdte a tökéletesre reszelt hüvelykujját. Majd lassan kifújta a levegőt, és vizsgálgatni kezdte Roderich-et. A kis csoportra különös csend borult. Végül Feliks szemei tágra nyíltak és felcsillantak. – Frednek foglak hívni!

Gilbert nevetgélni kezdett, Roderich-nek pedig kellett egy kis idő a válaszhoz. – Oh. Miért?

- Mert zenész vagy. Karabin százados mondta, hogy zeneszerző vagy. – Gilbert és Roderich összenéztek. Karabin? Feliks azonban nem szolgált magyarázattal. – Frédéric Chopin a kedvenc zeneszerzőm. Azért, mert ő is lengyel, tudod-e? Ezt Liet mondta nekem. – Feliks szeretetteljesen elmosolyodott. – Liet sok ilyesmit tudott.

Úgy tűnt, Roderich-et ez teljesen elbűvölte. Behunyta ibolyakék szemeit, hosszan, mélyen felsóhajtott, majd ismét kinyitott a szemeit. Arca szinte megremegett a bánattól. – Az én kedvencem is Chopin. – Hirtelen nem tűnt büszkének, beképzeltnek, vagy nagyképűnek. Hanem szépnek, és szomorúnak, és Gilbertet furcsa, kényelmetlen érzés öntötte el. Kényszeredetten félrenézett, és elgondolkozva hümmögni kezdett.

- Chopin, Chopin. Ő az, aki megsüketült? – Roderich elképedt kiáltását hallva fordult ismét a csoport felé.

Az osztrák orrlyukai kitágultak, ajkai lebiggyedtek. Látszott rajta, hogy őszintén fel van háborodva. – Milyen nevelést kaptál, te barbár?

És a herceg ismét nagyképű lett. Gilbert dacos, szemtelen nevetésben tört ki. – Barbár? – Hát ilyet is csak egy finomkodó arisztokrata képes mondani! – Egy barlangban nőttem fel – vetette oda gúnyosan Gilbert –, és arra tanítottak, hogyan verjek agyon bunkósbottal vadállatokat.

- Hűha! – hüledezett Feliks tágranyílt szemekkel, és döbbenetében még a száját is elfelejtette bezárni. – Igazán furcsa dolgokra tanítottak téged ott Németországban. – Ezt hallva Roderich elfelejtette dühös válaszát, és arcán ugyanolyan elképedés tükröződött, mint Gilbertén. Feliks fesztelen barátságossággal beszélt. – Én csak a házirendet tanultam meg, és írni, olvasni, meg hogy hova bújjak az apácák elől. De Beilschmidt, ugye azt mondtad, hogy porosz vagy?

- Ez teljesen így van, lengyel barátom – düllesztette ki a mellét Gilbert. – Én egy régi, büszke katonacsaládból származom, ami egészen a Teuton Lovagrend büszke lovagjaiig nyúlik vissza.(1) – Gilbert önelégülten mosolygott, és meg sem hallotta Roderich halk gúnyolódását. Feliks azonban teljesen le volt nyűgözve.  
- Hű! Egy Teuton lovag! Gil lovagnak foglak hívni!  
- Hmm. – Gilbert eltűnődve emelte fel a fejét. Ez jól hangzik. Igazán tiszteletet parancsoló név. – Igen… ez az! Gil lovag! Mit szólsz ehhez, Roddy, ugye illik hozzám?  
Roderich kétkedő pillantásokkal méregette Gilbertet. Ibolyaszínű szemeiben gúny csillant. – Lovag? Ugyan! Semmi esélyed sincs erre a címre, sem megszólításként, sem előléptetés miatt.

Feliks vihogott. Gilbertnek nem volt ideje a visszavágásra, mert két férfi hirtelen szitkozódva a földre zuhant előttük a nagy verekedés hevében. Csak úgy szállt a por körülöttük. Gilbert teljesen megfeledkezett a tengerészről és a tisztről. Hangosan átkozódni kezdett, mikor Roderich nekiesett a faajtónak. Feliks felsikított és leesett a ládáról. Az elfelejtett verekedők veszedelmesen közel kerültek a tűzhöz, de ügyet sem vetettek a lángokra, vagy a négy döbbent férfira, akik őket figyelték.

Gilbert hangosan elkiáltotta magát. – Ide figyeljetek, srácok! Én nagyon is tiszteletben tartom a verekedéshez való jogot, de itt hölgyek is vannak! Ne haragudj, Feliks.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Roderich haragja még a verekedőktől való félelmét is túlszárnyalja. Gilbert felé fordult, és ibolyaszínű szemében a gúny haraggá változott. – Gilbert, remélem, hogy észrevetted, hogy te vagy itt az egyetlen, aki szerint szellemes vagy!

- Ez nem igaz! Ez a svéd itt nagyszerűnek tart engem, igaz, Oxenstierna?

- Oh, ne mondj már ilyen nevetséges dolgokat! – kiáltotta Roderich olyan hangosan, amilyennek Gilbert még nem is hallotta. Hirtelen a tengerész olyan közel rúgott a tűhöz, hogy parázs záporozott Feliks felé. A lengyel ismét felkiáltott, és betakarta a fejét. Gilbert, aki furcsamód feldühödött ettől, odament a verekedőkhöz, megragadta a tengerész csuklóját, de rögtön el is engedte, mikor pisztolylövések visszhangzottak az apró téren át. Roderich felkiáltott, Gilbert ösztönösen a fal mellé vetette magát, a verekedők pedig rögtön szétváltak.

Oxenstierna az ég felé tartotta a puskáját, és nyugodt, kifejezéstelen, rémületet keltő arccal nézett a két férfira. De mikor megszólalt, csak mormogott maga elé. - Ezért nem kellene mentegetőznötök. - mondta.

Feliks megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, és tágra nyílt, ragyogó szemekkel nézett a svédre. – Rád fogok tapadni, Kociak.(2) – mosolygott vidáman.

Gilbert eltöprengett Feliks furcsa szavain. Az volt az érzése, hogy meg fogja szokni őket. Amint a két férfi feltápászkodott ijedten meredve a svéd puskájára, Gilbert kihasználta a csendet. – Nektek kell elnézést kérned, de azonnal! – mondta vidáman, és lábait kinyújtva, kényelmesen a falhoz dőlt. Roderich nyugodtan, és szótlanul állt mellette. Gilbert mélyeket lélegzett, hogy szívverését lecsillapítsa. – Megzavartátok a beszélgetésünket, majdnem tönkretettétek a tüzünket, és szikrákat rugdostatok a barátomra. – Gilbert fejével Feliks felé intett. – Azt gondolom, hogy ti tartoztok nekünk bocsánatkéréssel.  
A SS gúnyosan horkant fel. Túl hosszú haja volt ahhoz képest, hogy katona. Talán már egy ideje a hadsereg kötelékein kívül volt, hogy így megnőtt a haja. Gilbert a zubbonyára sandított, és próbálta kibetűzni a nevét. Kis távolságból csak azt tudta kisilabizálni, hogy Saxon. Saxon utálattal bámult Gilbertre.  
- Semmivel nem tartozom neked.  
Gilbert halványan elvigyorodott. Valami ilyesmi válaszra számított – Így van Oxenstierna? – Gilbert meg sem fordult, de remélte, hogy a svéd érti, hogy miről van szó. Hangos, félreismerhetetlen kattanás jelezte, hogy Oxenstierna felhúzta a puska ravaszát. Gilbert majdnem elnevette magát. A svéd megértette. Egyre jobban megkedvelte ezt az Oxenstiernát. Gilbert rávigyorgott a tanácstalan katonákra. – Azt hiszem, hogy egy doboz cigaretta elég lesz.

A tengerész már éppen válaszolni akart, de Saxon feltápászkodott, és a porosz szemébe nézett. – Ki mondta, hogy nekem egyáltalán van cigarettám?

- Oxenstierna? – kérdezte ismét Gilbert. Ez alkalommal a svéd már el is sütötte a puskáját. Roderich megrezzent, és a szívéhez kapott, ahogy a fülsiketítő hang ismét keresztüldördült a délután csendjén. Saxon dühösen vicsorgott, de úgy tűnt, hogy a tengerésznek jobbak az idegei.

- Jól van, jól van, nesze! – mondta a tengerész békítő hangon, ahogy a zubbonyának a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott egy csomag rikítóan vörös Aviatik cigarettát, és odadobta Gilbertnek.

- Ragyogó! – mondta Gilbert, ahogy elégedetten elkapta a csomag cigarettát. Majdnem tele volt. Elég arra, hogy elfelezze a svéddel, mivel igazából egyikük sem nyerte meg a fogadást. – Ti ketten pedig húzzatok el! – intett a kezével.  
A két férfi elment, de közben sötét pillantásokat lövelltek Gilbert felé. Saxon megállt Oxenstierna előtt, és fenyegetően rámordult

- Ez a puska nem szabványos. És ne felejtsd el azt sem, hogy holnap mindannyian fel leszünk fegyverezve.

- Ja, csak próbáld elvenni tőle! – nevetett Gilbert. Igazából szívesen megnézte volna ezt a próbálkozást. Gilbert gyűlölte az SS-t. Mocskos, lelkiismeretlen bitangok, akik visszaélnek a hatalmukkal. És ez a Saxon igazi SS-nek látszott, nem olyan félrevezetett hülyének, mint szegény Feliks. Gilbert megvető mosollyal nézett rá. – És el ne felejtsd, hogy hiába vannak rajtad azok a csíkok, te itt csak egy alantas közlegény vagy.  
- Jól van, Gilbert – mondta halkan Roderich, mikor az emberek keresztülvonultak a téren. Elég sápadt volt, de dühösebbnek látszott, mint bárki más. – Szóval azaz életcélod, hogy ellenségeket szerezz?

- Nem, de elég jó vagyok benne. – Gilbert kivette a cigaretták felét a csomagból. Az Aviatik jó márka. Az amerikai Lucky Strike-ot ugyan nem éri el, de azért elmegy. – Itt vagy, Feliks?  
- Igen – mondta Feliks izgatottan. A lengyel megint a ládáján üldögélt, és ugyanazzal az elragadtatott csodálattal nézte Gilbertet, mint nem sokkal ezelőtt Oxenstiernát. – Rád is rád fogok tapadni, Gil lovag!

Gilbert gondosan a zubbonyának a belső zsebébe tette a cigarettákat.  
- Nem rossz ötlet, barátom. Tehetséges túlélő vagyok. Dohányzol?

- Nem, Liet szeme könnyezik tőle.

- Hát számít ez valamit má- aú! – Gilbert felszisszent fájdalmában mikor Roderich ismét a karjára ütött. – Jól van, jól van. Nem is veszem a fáradságot, hogy megkérdezzem tőled, hogy dohányzol-e, Roddy. Oxenstierna. – Gilbert fejével a svéd felé intett. – Ahogy látom, mi jól ki fogunk jönni egymással. Tessék! – Gilbert a svéd felé dobta a cigarettásdobozt. Oxenstierna könnyedén elkapta. – Egyik idióta sem nyert.

Oxenstierna bólintott, zsebre tette a cigarettákat, és tovább folytatta a puska tisztogatását. Gilbert először vette észre, hogy a svéd egy viharvert fémcsíkot visel a gyűrűsujján. Meglepődött, hogy ez mennyire meghatja. Ez aztán nem olyan érzés, ami gyakran elfogná. Talán Oxenstierna „házassága" többet jelent a svédnek, mint azt Gilbert gondolta. Azaz olcsó, kopott kis gyűrű nyilvánvalóan sokkal értékesebb a tulajdonosának, mint az a kétségtelenül drága, csillogó aranygyűrű Roderich ujján.

- Most mindenki minket néz.  
Ezek a szavak verték fel Gilbertet tűnődéséből. Rögtön körbekémlelt a téren. Feliksnek igaza volt. Foglyok kis csoportjai feléjük bámultak, és közben beszélgettek egymás között. Pár katonai őr gyanakodva sandított feléjük egy közeli ajtó küszöbéről. Gilbert még a verekedésnél megismert Saxon „barátját" is észrevette, amint egy teherautó mellett sandán sutyorgott a jó öreg Hesse őrmesterrel. A porosz halkan elnevette magát. Nem rossz az, ha itt félnek az embertől. Mióta Roderich-el felszálltak a teherautóra, Gilbert legfőbb célja az volt, hogy mindenki tudomására hozza, hogy vele nem jó kikezdeni. Úgy látszik, hogy átjött az üzenet.

- Nem kell ezért aggódni, Feliks. Mindannyian félnek tőlem. Ennyi az egész.  
Gilbert a szájába vett egy cigarettát, megpaskolta a dobozt, majd rájött, hogy nincs tüze. – A fenébe! – amint valami gally után kotorászott, amit a tábortűznél meggyújthat, váratlanul tűz gyúlt előtte. Zwingli, a svájci százados nézett rá kifejezéstelen tekintettel, kinyújtott kezében gyufát tartva. Gilbert szélesen elvigyorodott. – Köszönöm, százados úr! – lehajolt, meggyújtotta a cigarettát, és mohón beleszívott. Milyen régen szívta be utoljára ezt a csodás füstöt!

- Mivel „Észak oroszlánjának" hívják, azt hittem, hogy hangosabban bömböl. – Gilbert zavartan nézett fel, de Zwingli szemei Oxenstiernára szegeződtek. A svéd fölényesen vállat vont. A svájci összefonta a karjait, és fejével határozott mozdulattal Oxenstierna fegyvere intett. – Katona! Egy okot mondjon arra, hogy miért nem vehetem el a puskáját!  
Oxenstierna egy ideig hallgatott, mély levegőt vett, aztán olyan tekintettel nézett Zwingli szemeibe, amitől Gilbert hátán végigfutott a hideg. – Sok oroszt ölt meg ez már, uram.  
Zwingli hunyorított, majd röviden, elismerően bólintott. – Jó ok. Ugye egy Mosin-Nagant M28-30? – Oxenstierna bólintott, majd Zwingli a fényképre nézett. – Azt hiszem, hogy ezt előszeretettel használják a finn orvlövészek. De azok aztán nem egykönnyen válnak meg a puskájuktól. – Oxenstierna ismét bólintott, ezúttal kissé lassabban. – Jó fegyver. Ölje vele továbbra is az oroszokat, és ne az embereimet fenyegesse vele. Akkor nem lesz semmi okom arra, hogy elvegyem magától. De többé ne pazarolja a golyót, az ilyesmi nincs ingyen. Na, akkor – Zwingli Gilbertre mutatott –, maga, porosz.

- Igen uram? – Gilbert meglepetten pislogott, és nagyot szívott a cigarettájából. Mi a fene van ezzel a századossal? Az összes többi tiszt rögtön elvenné az a puskát egy ilyen botrány után. Zwinglit meg nem is érdekli az egész.  
- Mióta van itt?  
- Oroszországban egy éve, uram, de a háború kitörése óta harcolok Európa-szerte.  
- Hm. Négy év. – Zwingli a porosz zubbonyát díszítő kitüntetéseket kezdte szemrevételezni. – Ahogy látom, maga jól elboldogul. Kinevezem tizedesnek. – fejével a másik három férfi felé intett. – Ez itt a csapata.  
Gilbert egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott, vére felforrósodott, és a fejébe szállt. Előléptetés? Hát ez a százados aztán tényleg más volt, mint akikkel eddig találkozott, de olyannak sem látszik, aki csak szórakozik az embereivel. Gilbert elnevette magát. – Komolyan mondja?  
Zwingli álla megfeszült. Úgy tűnt, hogy bosszantja a gyanúsítás. – Úgy nézek ki, mint aki viccel? Gilbert tekintete Roderich-re tévedt. Az osztrák teljesen meg volt döbbenve. Gilbert elvigyorodott, bár maga sem merte elhinni az egészet.  
- Három éve szolgálok ebben a hadseregben, de eddig szóba sem került, hogy előléptessenek. Egy napja vagyok a büntetőszázadban, és máris kineveznek tizedessé. Évekkel ezelőtt le kellett volna tartóztattatni magamat, már őrnagy lehetnék!

- Ne lelkesedjen annyira, porosz! Maga alá tartozik egy osztrák hercegnő, egy retardált lengyel, és egy identitászavaros svéd. Maguk négyen mennek a frontra, hadd szembesüljenek a dolgokkal… – Zwingli végigpásztázta a teret, és egyenként a katonák szemébe nézett. – Egyébként nem fognak sokáig megmaradni. Tündér Csapatnak fogom hívni magukat. Van valami ellenvetés?  
- Ooh! – mondta Feliks vidáman. – Én szeretem a tündéreket!

Gilbert szinte érezte Roderich néma felháborodását. Gilbert csak nevetett. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha félreértette volna, amit a százados mondott. Kinyújtotta a lábait, hosszan beleszívott a cigarettába és makacsul Zwinglit nézte. – Ugye, nincsen semmi kétértelműség e-mögött a név mögött, uram?

Zwingli összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de arca rezzenéstelen maradt. – Egyáltalán nem, tizedes. A téren már elneveztem a Manó Csapatot, és a Törpe Csapatot. Holnap adom ki a parancsokat. Készen állnak?

Gilbert elvigyorodott. – Oh, én mindig készen állok százados úr!

Zwingli ravaszkásan elmosolyodott. – Erre emlékezni fogok, porosz! Na, most jól figyeljen ide, mert van egy érzésem, hogy maga itt az egyedüli, aki ezt meg fogja érteni. Meg talán Oxenstierna, de még tudom, hogy ért-e németül. Akkor. Nem messze innen, Kalova közelében van egy német zászlóalj. Kalova egy vacak kis porfészek, semmilyen stratégiai fontossága nincsen, de az oroszok mégis meg akarják szerezni, és amikor a Vörösök akarnak valamit, azt meg is szerzik a piszkok, bármibe is kerüljön. Mind a két oldalon rengeteg a halott. A németek minden segítség nélkül hetekig tartották az állásaikat, de már közel vannak ahhoz, hogy feladják.

Gilbert csendesen eltűnődött, hogy Zwingli mennyire elkülöníti magát „a németektől". – Még a kisegítő személyzetet is berakták a leghátsó harcvonalba, és most a pár megmaradt szakácsra, irodistára szorulnak. Na, ide megyünk.  
Roderich kapkodva vette a levegőt, szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől, és kétségbeesetten szorongatta a falépcsőt. Feliks ismét a körmét kezdte reszelni. Oxenstierna a puskáját markolta mozdulatlanul, ajkai egy vonallá egyenesedtek, és rezzenéstelen szemekkel nézett a századosra. Zwingli csak Gilberthez beszélt határozott, parancsoló modorban. – A központ azt akarja, hogy vegyük ki a kimerült egységet a frontvonalról, erősítsük meg a frontot, és erősebb állásokba rendeződjünk. De bár az újságok szeretik a hősies, végsőkig kitartó harcokat, a német gyalogság azonban eléggé másként látja ezt a témát. És ahogy mindannyian tudjuk – Zwingli gúnyosan elmosolyodott –, a nagyszerű Wehrmacht soha nem hátrál meg. Szóval, amíg azelőtt a bajtársaink viszonylag biztonságos helyre tették át az állásaikat, mi a feneküket fogjuk fedezni úgy, hogy az ő régi, Kalova körüli állásaikat fogjuk átvenni. Lényegében távol tartjuk a ruszkikat a regulárisoktól, hogy időt nyerjenek, ki tudják alakítani, és meg tudják erősíteni az új pozícióikat. Csak egy probléma van.

- Az mindig van – motyogta Gilbert. Már most kezdte magát egyszerre izgatottnak és idegesnek érezni. Izgatottnak, mert már hónapok óta nem vett részt olyan küldetésben, ami bármi gondolkodást igényelt volna. Ideges, mivel ez az egész öngyilkos vállalkozásnak tűnt.

Zwingli háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel, magasan tartott fejjel beszélt. Szőke haja az álláig ért. Gilbert igazán elcsodálkozott, hogy ebben az egységben mennyire figyelmen kívül hagyják a hajviseletre vonatkozó szabályokat. – A hírszerzés szerint támadásra lehet számítani. "Hamarosan" azt hiszem, így mondták, és mi benne leszünk a sűrűjében. Néhány orosz parancsnok úgy rendelkezett, hogy a falunak el kell esnie, tehát el is fog esni. Csak az a kérdés, hogy mikor. De mi az utolsó töltényig, és ha szükséges, az utolsó emberig tartani fogjuk azt a falut. A maguk élete nem számít, azt már eljátszották. Attól a pillanattól kezdve halottak, hogy felszálltak a teherautóra. Na. – Zwingli a sarkaira helyezte a testsúlyát, és a négy férfira mosolygott. – Megértették?

Gilbert mély lélegzetet vett, megdörzsölte a szemeit, és belélegezte a cigaretta füstjét. Roderich és Feliks üres tekintettel bámultak a századosra, de úgy tűnt, hogy Oxenstierna megértette Zwingli szavait, akárcsak Gilbert. A svéd arca hideg, tárgyilagos kifejezést öltött, de szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől.

- Tehát, uh… – Gilbert elhallgatott, és a csikket elnyomta a földön. A por hideg volt a kezei alatt. Ezerszer kapott már parancsot, de mindig volt egy szalmaszálnyi reménye az életben maradásra. Most viszont arra számíthat, hogy meghal. – Azt mondta az előbb, százados úr, hogy ez az ötven ember fogja tartani a falut egy egész orosz zászlóaljjal szemben?  
- Éles nyelve van magának, porosz!

Gilbert megfordulva látta, hogy Roderich tágra nyílt, zavaros szemekkel bámul rá. Gilbert kényszeredetten elvigyorodott, aztán hátravetette a fejét, és nevetett. – Azt gondoltam, hogy ez büntetés lesz. A fenébe, ez inkább jó móka!

Meglepő módon Feliks volt az, aki kertelés nélkül kijelentette. – Meg fognak ölni minket.  
- Talán igen, közlegény. – Zwingli szélesen elvigyorodott, kezét az oldalán lógó pisztolyra szorította, szemében beteges fény gyúlt. – De pár oroszt is magunkkal viszünk.  
.

- Hasznavehetetlen – mormogta Gilbert már negyedszer, a közepes méretű csomagot nézegetve, amit nemrég kapott. – Fenébe is, baromira hasznavehetetlen!  
Roderich a saját csomagjára nézett. Eléggé tartott attól, hogy átnézze, hiszen Gilbert reakciója minden volt, csak nem lelkesítő. Oxenstierna rá sem hederített a csomagjára. Feliks kiborította a sajátját, és a közeli teherautó lámpájának, és a még mindig pislákoló tűz fényénél megvizsgálta a tartalmát. – Nincs csokoládé, - állapította meg végül Feliks, arcáról és hangjából kivehető csalódottsággal. Visszaült a helyére, és döbbenten tárta szét a kezeit. – Hogyan adhatnak nekünk ellátmányt csokoládé nélkül?

- Nincs csokoládé, nincs kávé, se cukor. – Gilbert hangja utálkozó volt, ahogy a csomagban keresgélt. – De hé! – A porosz egy apró zöld hengert tartott fel vigyorogva. – Mentacukor!  
- Ooh! – Feliks visszament a kék konzervdobozok és barna zacskók halmához, és kotorászni kezdett a kis mentacukros csomag után.

A Hold magasan járt az égen, a tűz még égett, a négy katona órák óta nem mozdult. Nem meglepő módon senki sem jött a közelükbe. Roderich el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan élhetett túl Gilbert három évet azzal az eltökélt céllal, hogy az egész német hadsereget magára haragítja. A többi katona lassacskán visszament a régi városházán kialakított szállásra, de Gilbert, Feliks és a svéd nem követték őket. Roderichnek semmi kedve nem volt ismét elkóborolni, így úgy tűnt, hogy ezzel a négy emberrel lesz összezárva. Egyébként is feltehető, hogy ők ezentúl együtt lesznek, mint Beilschmidt tizedes csapata. Roderich nem tudta, hogy sírjon-e, vagy nevessen. De, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, sokkal nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát Gilbert mellett, mint az elmúlt pár éjszakán, amit egymagában töltött. De azzal is eléggé tisztában volt, hogy semmi sem bosszantotta annyira, mint ez a felismerés.

Roderich Feliks zsákja előtt szétszórt picike halomra nézett. Túl kicsi volt. – Ez ugye csak a holnapi adag? Biztosan több ételt kapunk a… a csata után, igaz?  
Gilbert a szemeit forgatta. – Arra ne számíts, Roddy.

Roderich el volt képedve. – De… mi ez? Konzervhús? Kemény kenyér? Mennyi ideig kell ezen élnünk? – három döbbent, és kissé gúnyos szempár nézett rá, és Roderich elfordította a fejét. Megvetően ledobta a csomagot, arca piros volt zavarában. Hát honnan tudná ő, hogy miként működnek a dolgok a hadseregben? Ő zenész, és nem katona. Ő zenész, és ez az egész helyzet, amiben most van, képtelenség. – Hát, ez teljesen szakszerűtlen hozzáállás. Ha a német hadsereg azt kívánja, hogy a katonái jól teljesítsenek, megfelelő táplálékot kell biztosítani a számukra.

Gilbert horkantva felnevetett, de Oxenstierna még azelőtt megszólalt, hogy a német válaszolt volna. – Jó lenne, ha tea lenne kávé helyett.  
- Én csak azt szeretném, hogy csoki is legyen – mondta Feliks, és kibontotta a zöld mentacukros zacskót, amit végre sikerült megtalálnia.  
- Te Jó Isten, de jó lenne, ha sört is kapnánk! – sóhajtotta Gilbert ábrándosan. – A jobb kezemet levágatnám egy korsó sörért!  
Feliks nevetett. – Fogadok, hogy nem tennéd!  
Gilbert a lengyelre meredt, és fenyegetően kihúzta magát. – Fogadok, hogy igen!  
Feliks a cukrot szopogatva beszélt. – Hát, az aztán nagy hülyeség lenne, mert akkor bal kézzel kellene fognod a korsót, és az aztán bunkó egy dolog. Ti németek még ezt sem tudjátok?

Roderich nem tudta, hogy most nevessen-e. Gyomrát idegesség szorította össze, és Zwingli százados szavai visszhangzottak a fejében, amit a holnapi küldetésről mondott. Egész idő alatt, amíg Zwingli Gilberthez beszélt, Roderichnek az a furcsa érzése volt, hogy a svájci századost már korábban látta valahol. De társainak nevetséges beszélgetése valahogy féken tartotta az idegességét, és a félelmeit. Roderich ennek okáról kezdett gondolkozni, mikor hirtelen hangos csattanás visszhangzott a téren keresztül, amit egy rádió recsegése követett.  
„…kilenc óra ötvenöt perc van, itt Radio Belgrade búcsúzik, a Lili Marlene-nel." És aztán felcsendült a zene.…

_A lámpa alatt a laktanya kapujánál__  
__Emlékszem drágám, ahogy várni szoktál.__  
_  
A térre mély csend szállt. Úgy tűnt, hogy még a levegő sem mozdul. Ebben a mozdulatlan, hátborzongató nyugalomban Roderich hagyta, hogy a dallam rögtön magával ragadja. Ugyanaz a dal volt, amit előző éjjel is hallott. Ugyanaz az ütem, ugyanaz a kellemes hang. És Roderich ugyanúgy sóvárgott a zene után, ugyanúgy belefeledkezett. Idegessége, aggodalma enyhült. És belemerült a rézfúvósokba, és a dobütések közötti csendbe. Ujjai ismét vágytak a hegedűvonó, a zongorabillentyű érintése után. A gyönyörű, vigasztaló zene utáni fájdalmas vágyódása túlszárnyalta az összes a szánalmas aggodalmát, az étel, a szállás, és a biztonság iránt.

_És ott, az alatt a távoli lámpafény alatt __  
__megöleltelek szorosan, és csókkal váltam el tőled,__  
__Lámpafény liliomom__  
__Lili Marlenem _

- Tegnap éjjel is ezt játszották – suttogta végül Roderich csak úgy, magának. – Az előző faluban.  
Gilbert felnevetett. Mély hangja sokkal hangosabbnak tűnt az éjszaka mély csendjében, amit csak a dal ritmusa, és a háborús propaganda-dal zavart meg. – Hozzá kell szoknod! Sokat fogod még hallani ezt a dalt. A Belgrádi rádió minden éjszaka lejátssza, és minden támaszponton van valaki, aki felhangosítja a rádiót.

Roderich ezen elcsodálkozott. Miért éppen ez a dal? Sokkal jobb számok vannak a könnyűzenében. Ennél sokkal jobb dalok. Miért éppen ezt adják a rádióban? Miért ezt akarják mindenáron hallani a katonák? – Miért? – csak ennyit kérdezett.

Feliks válaszolt. – Hát, ez olyan, mikor valakinek el kell szakadnia valakitől. Igaz, Fred? És itt mindenkinek van valakije, akitől el kellett válnia. Mindenkinek megvan a saját Lili Marlene-je. – Ismét elhallgattak. Úgy tűnt, hogy Feliks butus viselkedése ellenére meglepően okos tud lenni. Roderich csodálkozva ébredt rá, hogy rokonszenves neki a lengyel fiú. Ha otthon, Bécsben találkozik vele, utálta volna. De itt, ahol az élet bizonytalan, és az emberek kiszámíthatatlanok, megkedvelte a kis lengyelt. Hogyne kedvelne meg olyasvalakit, aki a körmét reszeli egy katonai támaszponton? – Ezt én is elő szoktam adni – folytatta halkan Feliks. - A Kabaréban, Berlinben. Igazán népszerű volt. – És akkor Feliks elkezdett énekelni, lágyan, vidáman, és tisztán, a rádióból áradó, édes hanghoz csatlakozva.

- Egy fatönkön pihenve a frontvonal mögött,  
Érzem, hogy bár elváltunk egymástól,  
ajkaid közel vannak az ajkaimhoz  
Ott vársz, ahol a lámpa lágyan pislákol,  
Édes arcod látom álmaimban.

Feliks elmerengve bámult a tűzbe, miközben énekelt. Oxenstierna a puskáját nézte. Roderich hallgatta a dalt, és Feliks hangja a zenével együtt furcsamód megnyugtatóan hatott rá, és különös módon nyugodtnak érezte magát az aggasztó, kétségbeejtő helyzet ellenére, amibe belekeveredett. Beletelt pár másodpercbe mire észrevette, hogy Gilbert nézi őt. Roderich szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni. – Tessék?

Gilbert hunyorítva, félrebillentett fejjel figyelte. – Ez a dal. Emlékeztet téged valamire?  
Roderich zavartan pislogott. Milyen furcsa kérdés… – Alig ismerem. – felelte. – Tegnap éjjel hallottam először.  
Gilbert csak bólintott, szinte vonakodva. – Rendben. Jól van. – Roderich meg akarta kérdezni Gilberttől, hogyan jutott eszébe ez a kérdés, de inkább Felikset hallgatta, ahogy tiszta, elbűvölő hangja tovaszáll a sötét éjszakában, magával víve a dal utolsó sorait.

- Ott vársz, ahol a lámpa lágyan pislákol,  
Édes arcod látom álmaimban.  
Lámpafény liliomom  
Lili Marlenem.  
Szinte abban a pillanatban, hogy a zene elhallgatott, a teherautó fényszórói elaludtak, Zwingli hangja dörgött keresztül a téren. – Gyerekek! Ideje ágyba bújni!  
Feliks élesen felszisszent. – Ó a fene egye meg!  
- Valami baj van?

Roderich meglepetten nézett Oxenstiernára. A svéd egész éjjel nem szólt egy szót sem, csak akkor, ha kérdezték. Feliks a városházára nézett, majd a kezeit bámulta, ahogy válaszolt.  
- Hát ott egy csomóan vannak, akiket nem ismerek, és én ideges vagyok, az emberek között. Néha nem is tudom, és valahogy… – Feliks hangja motyogásba fulladt. –… megijesztenek – fejezte be halkan.  
- Hát, ők meg tőlem félnek. – Oxenstierna a vállára tette a puskáját, feltápászkodott, és Feliksre nézett. – És te meg azt mondtad, hogy rám fogsz tapadni. Igaz?  
Feliks bólintott, majd elmosolyodott. Gyorsan talpra ugrott. – Hát persze, hogy azt, Kociak!  
Roderich és Gilbert összenéztek. – Kociak?  
Gilbert vállat vont. – Képzelheted, Fred. – Roderich-nek el kellett fojtania a nevetését. Vállára csapta a csomagját, és követni akarta Felikset és Oxenstiernát a terembe. De megtorpant, mikor vállán megérezte Gilbert kezét. – Várj!  
A váratlan érintésre hirtelen forróság öntötte el Roderich bőrét, keresztülszáguldott az erein, egészen oda, ahol a szíve dobogott. Roderich leseperte a férfi kezét attól félve, hogy megégeti.

- Bocsánat, én… – Gilbert elhallgatott a meglepetéstől a fiú arcát látva. Hátrasimította a haját, és a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Csak mondok valamit, mielőtt elmész.  
Roderich mélyeket lélegzett, hogy hevesen dobogó szívét lecsillapítsa. Miért reagált így? – Igen, mi lenne az? – kérdezte röviden. Ismét vett egy mély levegőt. Ijedős itt kint, ennyi az egész. Ez a buta német ráijesztett.  
- Holnap – mondta Gilbert, már olyan hangon, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Azt fogod tenni, amit mondok neked. Érthető?

Roderich dacosan felszegte az állát. – Elnézésedet kérem, hogy értetted ezt?  
Gilbert arcán harag futott át, szemei villámokat szórtak. – NE kezdd megint! Nem hülyéskedem! Ha életben akarsz maradni holnap, hallgatnod kell rám. Azt fogod csinálni, amit mondok neked, és te semmit nem fogsz kérdezni. Fogalmad sincsen, mi van a csatamezőn, még egy fegyver sem volt a kezedben soha, az Isten szerelmére! Most, hogy lehetőséged van arra, hogy engedelmeskedj a parancsaimnak, kaptál egy esélyt. Vagy játszhatod azt a hülye kis taknyost, ami vagy, és meghalsz.

Roderich szemei tágra nyíltak e szavakra. Szíve most is hevesen dobogott, de egészen más okból. Gilbert modortalan szavai felbosszantották, de leginkább megrémítették. Félt. És ez annyira feldühítette, hogy még válaszolni sem tudott. Gilbert szemei meglágyultak. A tűz elhamvadó lángjaiban melegebbek voltak, mint általában. Lágyabbak.

- Nézd. A holnapi küldetés ronda lesz. De nem a semmiért maradtam ennyi ideig életben. Csak tedd, amit mondok, rendben? – Gilbert rövid szünetet tartott. Mikor megszólalt, hangja meglepően kedves volt. – Vigyázni fogok rád.

Roderich éppen vissza akart vágni, hogy nem kell őrá vigyázni, aztán bosszankodva rájött, hogy ez azért mégsem így van. Az is megfordult a fejében, hogy nagyon furcsa, hogy olyasvalaki, akit alig több mint egy napja ismer, ilyeneket mondjon neki. Roderich sóhajtott, ledobta a csomagját, és az aprócska ajtófélfának támaszkodott. Nincs sok értelme túlságosan aggódni. Próbált egész éjjel nem gondolni erre, de az igazság fájdalmasan befészkelte magát a szívébe és a fejébe. Lehet, hogy holnap meghal. Roderich a kezére meredt, és úgy döntött, hogy itt az ideje, hogy felhagyjon a büszkeségével. – Szóval, mit csináltok? – kérdezte lágy hangon. – Ti, katonák. Az előző éjjel… a csata, szerintem te így neveznéd. Olyan furcsa, hogy most itt békésen üldögélünk, mikor lehet, hogy holnap meghalunk.

Gilbert hátradőlt mellette. – De ez mindennap így van. És nem csak háborús területeken. Békésen, és biztonságban üldögélsz az ausztriai házadban, és másnap holtan esel össze. Megfulladsz a kaviárodtól, vagy valami hasonló.  
Roderich hallgatott egy darabig. – Soha nem kedveltem a kaviárt. – Gilbert nevetett, Roderich pedig kíváncsian nézett rá, mielőtt folytatta volna a mondandóját. Hogyan lehet Gilbert ennyire felszabadult? Neki minden éjszaka el kell fojtania a rá törő pánikot. – Hát. Van igazság abban, amit mondasz, de… itt inkább arról van szó, hogy a konkrét holnapi napon halhatok meg.  
Gilbert bólintott, és egyetértően hümmögött. – Oh, ez tényleg így van. Egyébként, majdnem biztos.  
- De te nem hiszed el.  
Gilbert kacsintott. – Semmi sem biztos.

Roderich majdnem elnevette magát. Ez tényleg igaz. Igaz, és ezt Gilbert is megértette. Milyen váratlan felismerés. – Szóval… mit fogsz csinálni?  
A szél egyre hidegebb lett, és keresztülfújt a pislákoló tűzön. Gilberten látszott, hogy nem is tudja igazán, mit fog felelni a kérdésre. Összecsapta a bokáját, félrebillentette a fejét, nagy levegőt vett. Aztán vállat vont. – Vannak, akik imádkoznak.  
Roderich felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Te nem?  
Gilbert kissé meglepettnek tűnt. – Nem. Nem fecsérlem a lélegzetemet arra, hogy az üres levegőnek suttogjak.  
Roderich-nek ezt még egyszer meg kellett kérdeznie. – Üres?  
- Üres. – Ismételte meg Gilbert lágy, de határozott hangon. – A németek imádkoznak. Az oroszok imádkoznak. A zsidók imádkoznak. Használt ez bármelyiküknek is?

Ezt Roderich sem tudta. A hitről réges-régi emlékek jutottak eszébe dús, vörös kelmékről, arany gyertyákról, gazdagon faragott barna székekről, és Stadttempel(3) magas ablakain átragyogó péntek délutáni nap sugarairól. De akkor még Roderich gyerek volt, és ez azelőtt volt, mielőtt szülei elmenekültek volna Európából. A Kristályéjszaka(4) előtt, mikor még lehetett az ő Istenéhez imádkozni. Roderich nem imádkozik, de tudja, hogy a többiek miért teszik itt. Az ő Istenükhöz szabad imádkozni.  
- Talán vigaszért teszik – mondta keresve az okot, és az értelmet. – Talán ez valamiképpen segít nekik.

Gilbert gúnyosan emelte szemeit a sötét, végtelen égre. – Olyan vagy, mint a butuska kisöcsém – csóválta meg a fejét. – Minden egyes nap látok embereket meghalni, Roderich. Azt gondolod, hogy számít valamit, hogy az a szerencsétlen imádkozott-e előző éjjel? Hosszabb ideje vagyok életben, mint bárki más, és soha semmi segítséget nem kértem. Sem Istentől, sem mástól. És mégis itt vagyok, amíg az istenfélő emberek mind elestek. Az imádság nem számít, kicsi herceg.  
Roderich kíváncsian nézett Gilbertre. Tényleg nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon erről a németről. Mindig valami mást mutat meg magából.  
- Te nem hiszel Istenben.  
Gilbert a fejét csóválta. – Istennél magasabb dolgokban hiszek.  
Roderich egy ideig csendben volt, és a porosz feleletén tűnődött. – Mint például? – kérdezte végül.  
- A családomban. A barátaimban. – Gilbert vállat vont és elvigyorodott. – A sörben. Hiszek a sörben.

Roderich halkan nevetett. Sóhajtva nézett a sötét, csillagos égboltra. – Azt hiszem, én csak a zenében hiszek. Nem tudom, ez elegendő-e.  
Gilbert előrehajolt, testének melege Roderich vállát cirógatta, és meglepő hévvel kezdett beszélni. – Hidd azt, hogy megéred a másnapot, Roderich. És ne csupán a holnapban higgyél. Higgyél a jövő hétben, jövő hónapban, és a jövő évben is. Higgy a túlélésben. Higgy a vidám túlélésben  
Roderich szemei akaratlanul is a mellette álló különös, arrogáns, zavarba ejtő férfi felé fordultak. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy miért aggódik Gilbert érte, és miért fontos a porosznak az ő biztonsága. Talán egyszerűen őrült ez a férfi, és akkor magyarázatra sincs szükség. Ahogyan a kiismerhetetlen németet fürkészte, fehér haját, csillogó szemeit, és határozott arcvonásait, egy halvány forradást vett észre Gilbert orrán. Biztosan eltört valamikor. – Túlélés – mondta elgondolkozva Roderich. – Ebben hiszel?  
Gilbert vigyorgott, bronzszínű szemei csillogtak, sápadt bőrét aranyra festették a hamvadó lángok. – Igyál! Szórakozz! Maradj életben! Ez éltetett idáig. – Felnevetett. – És ezután is ez fog.

(YouTube) /watch?v=YGvrCvEmaMI

1. wiki/Német_Lovagrend

Cicus (lengyel)

3. Bécs legnagyobb zsinagógája. 1825-26-ig épült (wikipedia)

4. wiki/Kristályéjszaka


	4. Chapter 4

Kissé megkésve, de annál nagyobb szeretettel küldöm a negyedik részt. Azt, hogy mikor lesz fent a következő fejezet, nem tudom, ez csak George-on múlik. De azt hiszem, hogy türelmesnek kell lennetek, mert a Bésame mucho-t ígérte következő frissítésnek. De talán belehúz :-)

Jobb szárny, tűz!  
- Visszavonulnak, ne pazaroljátok a golyót…  
- Gránátbecsapódás!  
- Lapuljatok a földhöz!  
Roderich azt gondolta, hogy meg fogja rémíteni a csata. Hiszen őt itt minden megijeszti, bármennyire is próbálja titkolni. De a támadás zűrzavarában a mély lövészárok oldalához lapulva, nem érzett egyebet, mint mindent túlszárnyaló, szédítő zavarodottságot. Ez a helyzet túl őrült volt ahhoz, hogy felmérje, és túl valószínűtlen ahhoz, hogy elgondolkozzon rajta. Túl különös ahhoz, hogy féljen tőle.  
- Újratöltés gyorsan, nemsokára ismét összegyűlnek!  
- Több lőszerre van szükségem!  
- Mindannyiunknak több lőszer kell, pajtikám.  
Roderich csak tompán hallotta a lövéseket. Közeli robbanások suhogtatták meg a vezetékeket felettük; fülsiketítő sípolások hasítottak a füsttel teli levegőbe. Emberek csoportjai lapultak a piszkos lövészárkokba vájt lépcsőkön, kezükben fegyverrel, törött ajtókból, ablakokból rögtönzött barikádok mögött. De Roderich képtelen volt levenni a szemét a századosról.  
- Futás, szarháziak! Vágjátok le őket, katonák! – Zwingli egy felfordított kordén ült, a szájában cigaretta, és őrülten vigyorgott, mikor egy újabb tölténytárat lőtt ki az elhomályosodott levegőbe. Négy üres tölténytár hevert a lábainál szétszórva. Bár az ellenség golyói lerombolták a falécekből összetákolt barikádot, úgy tűnt, hogy Zwingli remekül érzi magát. Mikor kiürült a puskája, a földre dobta, egy újabbat vett elő a háta mögül, és tovább tüzelt.  
- Szentséges Szűz Mária! – kiáltott fel Roderich rémülten, majd egy megkönnyebbült kiáltást fojtott el, látva, hogy Gilbert feléje tart, egy halom ládán és fegyveren átküzdve magát. Lehuppant a lépcsőre Roderich mellé, elnyomta a cigarettáját a földön, majd Zwinglire nézett, aki lelkesen lövöldözött a levegőbe. – Ez az alak totál őrült.  
- Az – Oxenstierna visszahúzta a puskáját, és melléjük kuporodott. Kék szemei olyanok voltak, akár az acél. – Kinyírta a sebesültet.  
Roderich eddig is émelygő gyomra felfordult ezekre a szavakra. Gilbert újratöltötte a puskáját, és gyanakodva megcsóválta a fejét. – Hogy a fenébe lehet, hogy nem lövik le? Ennek az őrült faszinak már rég halottnak kéne lennie! – Helyretolta az acélzárat, letörölte homlokáról az izzadságot, és elszánt figyelemmel nézte Oxenstiernát. – Sikerült a bal szárnyunkra is ránéznem. Közel jöttek, de még csak most keresik a gyenge pontokat. Én azt mondom, hogy ezt az előrenyomulást csak azért csinálják, hogy eltereljék a figyelmet a fő rohamról.  
- Az erdőben csoportosulnak. Legalább egy tucatnyit látok innen. – Feliks a földre huppant a farekeszről, amit arra használt, hogy kikémleljen a lövészárokból. Kétcsövű távcsövét az övére akasztotta, és a puskájáért nyúlt. – Jól vagy, Fred?  
Roderich nem volt jól. Roderich soha életében nem volt még ennyire elveszett és összezavarodott. De eltökélte, hogy ezt el fogja titkolni. – Tökéletesen jól vagyok. – Igyekezett kiegyenesedni. Gilbert rögtön visszanyomta a földre.  
- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy húzd le azt az átokverte fejedet! Oxenstierna, szemmel tartod azokat az SS-es marhákat?  
Oxenstierna még azelőtt felelt, mielőtt Roderich megsértődhetett volna.  
- Hessének pisztolya van. Az övébe dugta.  
- Pisztolya? – Gilbert szemei vörösen szikráztak. – Hol szerezte az a mocskos disznó? - Feliks vetett egy gyors pillantást a tőlük pár méterre lévő lövészárokban kuksoló csapatra. – Talán ott, ahol a gépfegyverét is.  
Roderich követte az ellenséges pillantásokat. A csapatban volt Hesse, akibe Gilbert tizedes belekötött a teherautón, és Saxon, a volt SS tiszt, akinek a cigarettáját Gilbert éppen most szívja. A többiektől eltérően ők ketten egy fegyvert használnak. Egy háromlábú állványon hevert, és sokkal nagyobb volt azoknál a puskáknál, amikkel reggel felszerelték a csapatot. Roderich vállán használatlanul lógott a puskája. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen vele, és úgy tűnt, hogy Gilbert továbbra sem ad esélyt neki arra, hogy megismerje a fegyver használatát.  
- Túl gyakran lőnek – mondta Oxenstierna, és arcának szokott kifejezéstelenségébe lenézés vegyült. – Túl fog hevülni a puskacső.  
Gilbert a földre köpött. Roderich undorodva fordította el a fejét. – Nem tudják, hogy mit csinálnak! El fogjuk venni tőlük azt a fegyvert!  
Oxenstierna kissé érdeklődve húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Ha elvesszük, harcot kezdeményezünk.  
Gilberten látszott, hogy ez a feltevés igencsak a kedvére van. – Valószínűleg igen.  
Oxenstierna szája kissé legörbült, és eltöprengve nézett a poroszra. – Nem jó ötlet. -  
Gilbert elvigyorodott, és kacsintott egyet. – Valószínűleg nem.  
- Újabb támadás! – Zwingli százados hangja dördült fentről. Roderich felnézett, és azt látta, hogy a svájci levesz egy gránátot az övéről, a fogaival kihúzta a csapszeget, és a harcmezőre dobta. A csapszeget a lövészárkokba köpte. – Egyedül kell védenem a falut? Készüljenek a támadással, maguk idióták!  
Gilbert és Oxenstierna sietve felálltak, ahogy az események sűrűsödni kezdtek körülöttük. Vezényszavakat kiáltottak, és mindenki az állásához kúszott. Roderich gyomra összeszorult, és hátán végigfutott a hideg. Támadás? Ez mit jelent? Előrenyomultak az oroszok? És neki mit kell csinálnia? Roderich semmit sem látott a keskeny a lövészárkokból. A nyakát nyújtogatva próbált kinézni, hogy megtudja, mi megy odakint, de Gilbert ismét visszanyomta.  
- HÚZD VISSZA a fejedet, kicsi herceg!  
Roderich kezei dühében ökölbe szorultak, vérében a jeges aggodalmat harag forralta fel. Hogyan tudna bármit is tenni, mikor senki nem mond neki semmit? - De… de biztosan van valami, amit én is tudok…  
- Azt tudod, hogy itt ülsz, és befogod a szádat. – Gilbert úgy mondta ezt, hogy még rá sem nézett.  
Na, most aztán Roderich megsértődött! Ez már túl sok volt neki! Ez túlzás, és túl hirtelen jött, és a fejében is teljes a káosz, és… – Szia, Fred. – Feliks mosolyogva mellé kuporodott, és kivette a meg nem gyújtott cigarettát a szájából. – Hogy vagy?  
Roderich-től még soha nem kérdeztek ilyen nehezet. - Én… én azt hittem, hogy nem dohányzol.  
Feliks a cigarettára nézett. – Oh, nem gyújtottam meg. Csak szeretem, ha van valami a számban.  
Roderich-nek egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia a szemét. Mikor ismét kinyitotta, Feliks egy kis zöld csomagot nyújtott feléje. Roderich csak nézte mozdulatlanul.  
- Ha akarod, neked adom a mentacukorkáimat – mondta vidáman Feliks.  
- Én… – Nem tudott mit mondani. Óvatosan elvette a kis hengert.  
Feliks egykedvűen folytatta. – Emlékszem az első csatámra. – Az égre nézett és füttyentett. – Na, az aztán egy őrület volt! Még lövészárkaink sem voltak. Ott álltunk egy lebombázott utcában, leomlott falakkal, és ezernyi kézigránáttal felfegyverkezett angol katonával körülvéve. Azt sem tudtam, hogy mit kell csinálnom. Azt sem tudtam, hogy angolokkal fogunk harcolni.  
Roderich-et ismét hányinger fogta el. Úgy tűnt, hogy Feliks pontosan tudja, hogy mit csinál, és közben mégsem érti a helyzetet. – Mit csináltál? – kérdezte Roderich habozva.  
- Lőttem rájuk.  
Roderich megdöbbent. – Oh.  
- Nem szeretek gyilkolni, Fred. De azért gondolj csak arra, hogy ők minket akartak megölni. És hát vagy ők, vagy én… – Feliks megvonta a vállát. – Hát akkor inkább én maradjak meg. Szerencsés vagy, hogy van valaki, aki vigyáz rád. Gil lovag nagyon szexi.  
Roderich-nek igyekeznie kellett, hogy ne veszítse el a fonalat ebben a szóáradatban. Fogalma sem volt, mit felelhetne erre a nevetséges megállapításra. - Így gondolod?  
- Um, vak vagy, Fred? – vihogott Feliks és gyengén oldalba bökte Roderichet. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon tetszel neki.  
Roderich egy ideig nem felelt, és akaratlanul is felfelé nézett. Gilbert a puskájára támaszkodott, és teljesen belemerült az Oxenstiernával folytatott beszélgetésbe. Egész fellépése magabiztosságot sugárzott. Miért ragaszkodik annyira ahhoz ez a német, hogy ő biztonságban legyen? Biztosan… – Nem. – Roderich határozott mozdulattal rázta meg a fejét. Képtelen volt megérteni, hogy Gilbert miért akarja őt mindenáron védelmezni, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy ez a férfi megveti őt. – Nem, Feliks, nem így van.  
Feliks nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit sikerült meggyőzni. – Hát, bárhogy is van, csak csináld, amit mond. Elég időt töltöttem már idekint ahhoz, hogy tudjam, hogy az ő utasításait érdemes követni.  
Heves robbanás hallatszott a közelből, és Gilbert azonnal elkiáltotta magát. –Feliks!  
- Bocsánat, Fred. – Feliks visszatette a nem meggyújtott cigarettát a szájába, felállt, és a többi mellé tette a puskáját.  
Roderich végigsimította homlokát reszkető kezével, és a három katonát nézte, amint célzásra emelik a fegyvereiket. – Ne siessétek el – mondta Gilbert, akinek a hangja ebben a felfordulásban is higgadt maradt. – Minden lövést számoljatok meg! – Roderich hirtelen rájött, hogy ő itt az egyetlen, aki ezt a helyzetet kaotikusnak tartja. A többiek tudják, hogyan védjék meg az állásaikat, és hogyan lőjenek az ellenségre. Roderich most először szégyellte magát egy kissé amiatt, hogy mennyire hasznavehetetlen itt kint.  
De mikor a lövöldözés elkezdődött, szégyene elillant. Szédült, és kapkodva vette a levegőt. Ötven puska lövése, a gépfegyver ropogása, a robbanások a lövészárkon kívül; Roderich úgy érezte, mintha késeket forgatnának a fejében. Ezt a disszonáns hangzavart képtelen volt megérteni. Roderich csak azt tudta, hogy neki nem itt kellene lenni. Ez még mindig túlságosan álomszerű, túl bizarr volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. És mégis itt van jeges izzadságban fürödve egy ocsmány egyenruhában, egy koszos árokban, egy csoportnyi gyilkos bűnözővel összezsúfolva. Kénytelen magát rábízni egy zavaros lengyelre, egy hallgatag svédre, a legkiismerhetetlenebb németre, akivel valaha is találkozott, és egy őrült századosra, aki úgy tűnik, eltökélte magában, hogy mindannyiukat megöleti. Nem itt kellene lennie. Ő ennél különb. Ő különb ennél, és mégis itt van.  
A támadás nem tartott hosszú ideig. Egy rövid gépfegyver-ropogás, és a puskák zárótüze után ismét csend lett. Mikor Gilbert megfordult, és a lövészárok falához dőlt, Roderich-től csak egy kérdő pillantásra tellett. – Visszavonultak – magyarázta mogorván Gilbert.  
De túl gyorsan vége lett… – Miért támadnak folyton?  
- Sokan vannak, nem számít az emberveszteség. – Gilbert betett egy tölténytárat a puskájába, majd bekattintotta. Arcán a gondosság, a megvetés és a fennhéjázás vegyülékével. Négy év alatt ennél rosszabbat is láthatott a német, gondolta Roderich.  
A katonák beszélgetni kezdtek a lövészárokban. Egyesek a fegyvereiket töltötték, mások még mindig a barikád mögött kémleltek. Oxenstierna egy csajka vizet adott Feliksnek, majd mindketten a lövészárok oldalának dőltek. Minden lassúnak, és nyugodtnak tűnt, amíg egy zöld-ruhás ember be nem ugrott a lövészárokba. Zwingli százados szélesen vigyorogva nézte a négyes csoportot, egyik kezében puska, a másikban egy kis fekete doboz. Zihálva vette a levegőt, de tagadhatatlanul vidám volt. – Hogy boldogulnak, fiúk?  
Gilbert üdvözlésként intett egyet. – Remekül, uram!  
Zwingli a vállára kanyarította a puskáját, és a sarkaira állt. – Nagyszerű!  
- Csak egy kérdésem van – kérdezte Gilbert fesztelenül, miközben levette a sisakját és hátrasimította a haját.  
Zwingli a szemöldökét ráncolta.  
- Hogyhogy életben van?  
Zwingli eszelősen nevetni kezdett. – Még nem jött el az időm, porosz. Még nem jött el az időm. Lengyel!  
Feliks lenyelte a vizet, ami még a szájában volt. – Uram?  
Zwingli Feliks fegyvere felé bökött a fejével. – Látom, hogy tudja, hogy a puska melyik végével kell célozni. Ez kicsit több mint amire számítottam. És ez dicséretet érdemel. Hogy szuperált a Mosin, Oxenstierna?  
Oxenstierna válaszul morgott valamit.  
- Porosz, tanítsa meg ezt az embert németül! Héderváry! Mi csinál maga ott lent! Roderich-et elfogta a méreg, mikor Gilbert válaszolt helyette. – Ő félreáll az útból.  
- Értem. – Roderich próbált elhúzódni Zwingli átható tekintete elől. A százados egykedvű viselkedésének hirtelen megváltozása kissé ijesztő volt. – Mondja csak, Osztrák – folytatta Zwingli –, az lehet, hogy maga hasznavehetetlen, de beszélni azért tud, igaz?  
Hasznavehetetlen. Roderich megadóan sóhajtott fel. Hiszen mi haszna van annak, hogy folyton megsértődik? – Igen – felelte unott hangon – tudok beszélni.  
- Tessék – Zwingli a falépcsőre dobta a fekete dobozt. Roderich szokásával ellentétben kíváncsian nézte. Kis ezüsttábla díszlett a fekete bőrön, és az ábécé betűi voltak belevésve különböző szavakkal társítva. Zwingli fél térdre ereszkedett, felnyitotta a dobozt, amiben egy telefon volt telefonszámok listájával. – Mikor parancsot adok, menjen a Főhadiszállás számára, és hívja le a tüzérséget, és írja be a koordinátákat, amiket én megadok, ha erősítést kell hívni. Megértette?  
Roderich annyira fáradt volt, hogy egy szót sem értett abból, amit mondtak neki. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és lassan Zwinglire nézett. – Nem. Nem hiszem, hogy megértettem.  
Zwingli vett pár mély lélegzetet az orrán keresztül, behunyta a szemét, és valamit motyogott magában. Furcsamód úgy tűnt, mintha számolna. Aztán gyorsan elfordította a fejét. – Meg fogja érteni.  
Éppen akkor érkezett egy katona futva, mikor Zwingli felállt. A katonához fordult, összecsapta a tenyerét, és rárivallt. – Rendben. Akkor ki halt meg?  
- Ketten a balszárnyról. Gránát – mondta kifulladva a katona.  
- Jó – bólintott röviden Zwingli, majd továbbindult. – Hozza ide a lőszereiket és a csizmáikat.  
Roderich a furcsa telefont nézte a fekete dobozban. Olyan ismeretlen és zavarba ejtő volt, akárcsak a használatlan puskája a hátán, és az egész kibírhatatlan helyzet. Egyáltalán miért adta ezt neki Zwingli? Hiszen ő hasznavehetetlen. Végigsimított a homlokán, aztán forróságot érzett, mikor észrevette, hogy Gilbert őt nézi. Roderich rögtön kihúzta magát, és próbálta elűzni magától a tehetetlenség érzését. Más sem hiányzik, mint hogy Gilbert megint sértegetni kezdje. A puskája után nyúlt. – Hát, um… mit kezdjek vele?  
Furcsa módon Gilbert tekintete megenyhült. A lépcsőre térdelt, levette Roderich kezét a puskáról. – Hagyd. Azt sem tudod, hogyan kell fogni. Nem a te hibád, hogy nem kaptál kiképzést. Mikor innen kikerülünk, megtanítalak lőni.  
Roderich hideg kezei átforrósodtak, ahol Gilbert megérintette. Gyorsan elhúzta őket. – Meg fogsz tanítani rá?  
- Igen. De az ég szerelmére most… – Gilbert tekintete ismét szigorú lett, ahogy felállt. – Maradj itt lent.

Gilbert fejét lehajtva, és a karabélyát(1) letakarva kémlelte a lövészárok előtt sík, fákkal szegélyezett területet. Kopár csatamező füstölgő gránáttölcsérekkel, földkupacokkal, és a szögesdróton fennakadt oroszok holttesteivel. Volt már szebb látványban is része, de bizony látott ennél rosszabbat is. Talán a helyzetük mégsem volt annyira reménytelen, mint ahogy gondolják.  
- Jól csinálod, Héderváry.  
Oxenstierna halk mormogása terelte el Gilbert figyelmét az előttük fekvő térségről. Lenézett a lövészárokba, és látta, hogy a svéd az osztrák mellett ül, és gondosan rendszerezi a lőszereket az övén lévő tölténytartókba. Gilbert tulajdonképpen kedvelte ezt az Észak Oroszlánját. Csendes volt, azt tette, amit mondott neki, akaratlanul is félelmet keltett a többi fogolyban, és a porosz kevés olyan jó célzót látott, mint ez a svéd. Ami pedig Roderichet illeti…  
- Semmit sem csináltam – felelte az osztrák türelmetlen hangon. Mereven, összefont karokkal ült, előre szegezett tekintettel. – És nem vagyok gyáva!  
Gilbert a fogát csikorgatta. Hát persze, hogy ez az a reménytelen helyzet, amibe belevezették.  
Oxenstierna arckifejezése alig változott valamit. Talán kissé derűsebb lett. Mosin-Nagantja a vállán pihent. A fénykép mindig rajta volt, akkor is, ha elsütötte a fegyvert. – Soha nem mondtam, hogy az vagy.  
Roderich egy ideig hallgatott. Oldalra kémlelt, az ajkát harapdálta, vett egy mély lélegzetet, és végül válaszolt. –… nem. Bocsánat. És… köszönöm, Oxenstierna.  
Gilbert szemöldöke felszaladt, és a cigaretta kis híján kiesett a szájából. Roderich tényleg bocsánatot kért és megköszönt valamit ugyanabban a mondatban? Gilbert hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy ki kell tisztítania a fülét. Oxenstierna egyszerűen így felelt: – Ha gondolod, hívhatsz Berwaldnak.  
- Oh. – Roderich lassú mozdulattal simította ki homlokából a haját. Hogy a csudába sikerült ilyen tisztának maradnia ebben a koszban? – Igen. Nagyon jó ötlet, rendben. És, uh… te pedig hívhatsz Roderichnek. Vagy Frednek, ha neked úgy tetszik.  
Hogyan? Gilbert majdnem köpködni kezdett dühében. Hogyan lehet az, hogy ez a finomkodó osztrák rajta kívül mindenkivel képes normálisan beszélni? Gilbert mérgesen fújta ki a cigaretta füstjét. Nem mintha őt ez az egész érdekelné… Most a harcmezőn vannak, és ennél fontosabb dolgokkal kell foglalkoznia. Például azzal, hogy Roderich nem tud lőni, harcolni, és semmi másra nem képes, mint fenemód csinosan, és bosszantóan kiszolgáltatottan üldögélni. Vagy azzal a ténnyel, hogy ő megígérte az osztráknak, hogy megtanítja a puska használatára, már ha ez a kifinomult herceg fel tudja emelni. Vagy mint…  
Hirtelen MG42-ek(2) fülsiketítő lármája törte meg a viszonylagos csendet. … vagy mint például ez a gépfegyver. Miért pont Hessének és Saxonnak engedélyezték a gépfegyver tartását ebben az egységben? Hesse éppen a nagy semmire tüzelt, rövid, éles, szaggatott lövésekkel, Saxon pedig mellette hevert, és ostobán nevetett. Gilbert összenézett Oxenstiernával, aki felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. A porosz pontosan tudta, mire gondol a svéd. Ez a fegyver az egységük legnagyobb reménye, és olyan idiótákra lett bízva, akik még használni sem tudják.  
- Psszt. Gil lovag! – Feliks közelebb mászott Gilberthez a lövészárok aljáról.  
Gilbert lehajolt, hogy a lengyelhez. – Mi a baj?  
Feliks előrehajolt, lecsúsztatta a sisakját, és halkan suttogta. – Ezek hatalmas baromságot csinálnak. Az MG42 használati utasításában azt írják, hogy százötven lövés után puskacsövet kell cserélni. Ez a fegyver el fog akadni. Ráadásul a nagy semmire lövöldöznek, és a lövedéket pazarolják.  
Gilbert nem tudta, hogy lenyűgözőnek, vagy szórakoztatónak találja-e, amit a lengyel mondott. – Használati utasítás?  
Feliks elbizonytalanodva intett a kezével. – Meg kellett tanulnom ezeket a dolgokat.  
- Te csak ne aggódj! – Kacsintott, és elnyomta a földön a cigarettáját. Gilbert a lábai alatt tornyosuló Aviatik csikkekre nézett. – És a cigarettáikat.  
Feliks arca felderült, és szalutált. – Nagyszerű munka, lovag! Én mindig melletted leszek! A mentacukorkáikat is elvesszük?  
Gilbert a nyelvét harapdálta, hogy ne nevesse el magát. Igaz, hogy Feliks elég nehezen ért meg bizonyos dolgokat, a fütyörészése az idegeire megy, és már szinte kórosan szerette a Vivil mentacukorkákat, de örült, hogy végre olyan valaki mellett lehet, aki nem állandóan komoly.  
- Persze, Feliks. Na, a tervem a következő… – Gilbert megakadt. A fenébe is, mi a terve? Tanácstalanul meredt Feliks várakozó tekintetére, majd hirtelen eszébe ötlött a megoldás. A terv éppen előttük masírozott el. – Uram!  
Zwingli megtorpant, mikor észrevette, hogy Gilbert előkászálódott a lövészárokból, és cigarettával kínálta. – Csak egyetlen gépfegyverünk van.  
Zwingli nagyot sóhajtott, elvette a cigarettát, és a füle mögé tette. – Azt hiszi, porosz, hogy ezt én nem tudom?  
Gilbert elengedte a füle mellett a választ. – Figyeljen rám, ha azok a tehetségtelen barmok továbbra is azt csinálják, amit eddig, az összes lőszerünket el fogják használni. Hogyha nem hevítik túl…  
Zwingli félbeszakította. – És számít ez valamit, tizedes? Mert amíg mi itt kedvesen elcseverészünk, addig háromezer orosz katona les rátok készen arra, hogy diadalordítással megrohamozzák a lövészárkaitokat, és Oroszország Anyácska nevében szétlőjék azt a fasiszta fejeteket.  
Hát, ez az őszinteség csak elismerést érdemel. – Ezért kell nekem az a gépfegyver.  
Mintegy igazolásképpen újabb fülsiketítő fegyverropogás hangzott a kérdéses géppuskából. Zwingli rögtön sarkon fordult, és elordította magát: – Hesse, maga idióta barom! Addig lőjön, amíg fel nem dugom a puskacsövet a seggébe, ha eddig Saxon közlegény már meg nem tette! Ide a fegyverrel! A Tündér Csapaté lesz!  
Gilbert kezdte megkedvelni az őrült századost. Nevetésben tört ki, és Feliks is vihogott a háta mögött. Hesse és Saxon rögtön engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, arcukon dühös hitetlenkedéssel. Saxon letépte a sisakot a fejéről, hosszú, szőke haja a homlokába lógott. – Hogy mit csináljunk? – fröcsögte.  
Hesse fenyegető testtartással lépett egyet előre, sebhelyes arca vörös volt a dühtől. – Beilschmidtnek adja? Miért?  
A közelben lévő katonák mind feléjük fordultak – úgy tűnt, hogy még az ostrom alatt lévő lövészárkokban is megérezték a konfliktus lehetőségét, és kíváncsian várták, mi fog történni. Zwingli végighordozta szigorú, ravasz tekintetét a foglyokon, majd a két fegyveresre nézett. Lassan elindult feléjük, fejét fenyegetően oldalra billentve. – Engem merészelnek kérdőre vonni? – Addig nem állt meg, amíg csak centik választották el a nála egy fejjel magasabb volt őrmestertől.  
- Azt gondolja, hogy… – Hesse nem mondott többet. Zwingli kikapta a pisztolyt Hesse övéből, vadul a füléhez csapta, és térdre kényszerítette a volt tisztet.  
Gilbert már semmin sem csodálkozott. De azt, hogy ez az elég kicsi százados egy erős, váratlan ütéssel harcképtelenné tett egy nála sokkal erősebb embert, kissé meglepőnek találta. Saxon hátrált egy lépést, körülöttük döbbent csend.  
- Azt mondtam – Zwingli halk, hideg hangon beszélt az előtte heverő némethez –, ide a fegyverrel!  
Gilbert igazán kezdte megkedvelni az őrült századost. – Hallottad, mit mondott. – Gilbert Hessére vigyorgott, aki nagy nehezen próbált feltápászkodni. – Ide vele!  
Saxon tett egy fenyegető lépést előre, de Zwingli közbevágott, mielőtt a német visszavághatott volna. – Azonnali helycsere! Ez egy csata, nem egy nyomorult mutatványosbódé! Előre nézzenek, katonák!  
Az emberek ismét a fegyverükre figyeltek, Hesse és Saxon összenéztek, összeszedték a csomagjaikat, és kelletlenül elindultak. Hesse túl közel ment el Gilberték lövészárka mellett. Kezét vérző fülére szorította, és arcán gúnyos mosollyal nézett a poroszra.  
– Na várj csak, Beilschmidt!  
-Oh… – Gilbert fenyegetően nézett rá. – Tényleg nem tudok. – Aztán elvigyorodott. – És neked közlegény, tizedes vagyok.  
- Fogja be, porosz! – Zwingli határozott mozdulattal intett a pisztollyal. – Indulás! Nincs időm erre a marhaságra!  
Gilbert halkan nevetve intett a csapatának, hogy kövesse, és rögtön megfeledkezett a két katonáról, akik villámló szemekkel nézték. Mielőtt elindult volna, Zwingli durván megragadta Gilbert csuklóját, és a kezébe nyomott valamit. – A helyében nem szereznék ellenségeket.  
Gilbert a pisztolyra nézett, amit Zwingli Hesse övéből vett ki. Egy jó öreg Dreyse 1907. Nehéz pisztolyhoz jutni errefelé. Miért ezt adta neki Zwingli? Mikor Gilbert kíváncsian felnézett, a százados már indulóban volt. – Ígérje meg, maga eszetlen hülye, hogy óvatos lesz! – Gilbert vigyázva a zubbonyába csúsztatta a pisztolyt.  
Feliks ledobta a csomagját, és csípőre tett kézzel vizsgálgatta az új állást. – Hát, jó lesz.  
Roderich tanácstalanul álldogált, és bizonytalan mozdulattal tette a földre a telefonos dobozt. – Szabad… um…  
Gilbert a lépcsőre mutatott. – Ülj le!  
- Elnézé…  
- Rendben, Feliks, azt mondtad az előbb, hogy olvastad a kezelési útmutatót. – Gilbert rávetette magát a lépcsőre, és fütyörészve, vizsgálgatta a meglehetősen kopott Lafette42 állványon lévő MG42-t. Ennek bizony most több hasznát veszik, mint az ütött-kopott karabinernek. – Meg tudod valamelyiket tölteni?

Feliks mellette termett, és felháborodottan forgatta a szemeit. – Tudod jól, hogy harcoló alakulatban voltam. Négy másodperc alatt simán kicserélem ezt a tölténytárat.  
Berwald kétkedő pillantásokkal nézett Feliksre, majd óvatosan a mellvédre helyezte a puskáját. – Négy másodperc?  
Feliks büszkén emelte fel a fejét. – Négy másodperc.  
Berwald nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. – Eddig hat másodperc volt a legkevesebb, amit láttam.  
Feliks fölényeskedve vállat vont. – Ja igen, mert te Finnországban harcoltál, és ott nagyon hideg van.  
- Fogjátok be végre! Gondolkodom. – Gilbert egy gyors pillantást vetett a lőszerkészletükre. Nem volt sok golyójuk, de elegendő kézigránátjuk volt, ha az ellenség túl közel akarna jönni. – Rendben, Feliks, a te feladatod lesz a tölténycsere. Oxenstierna, te az övembe teszed a töltényeket, és ne fogd vissza magadat, ha szükség van a puskádra. Roderich, húzd már le a fejedet!  
Éles süvítés hasított a levegőbe, és Gilbert ösztönösen cselekedett. Rögtön a fegyveréhez kapott, mikor nagyszámú orosz csapat tört elő a fák közül a harcmezőre. Kiáltások, és puskalövések hallatszottak soraikból. Feliks a porosz jobb oldalára húzódott a lőszeres ládával; Berwald viszont Gilbert bal oldalán tartotta a tölténytartóövet. Gilbert vetett egy pillantást Roderichre, aki a lépcsőhöz lapult, karjait a mellkasához szorítva. De a jól ismert orosz csatakiáltást hallva Gilbert gyomra összeszorult, és rákényszerítette magát, hogy az ellenségre figyeljen. Hiszen ez egy csata, és fontosabb dolgokkal kell törődnie.  
Gilbert kezei biztosak voltak, szívverése egyenletes. – Rendben. – Óvatosan a füle mögé tett egy cigarettát, és a célpontra összpontosított. – Na, rajta!

A gépfegyver ropogása Roderich fejébe hatolt, kiűzve füléből minden más hangot, hogy ne maradjon egyéb, csak ez a durva, őrjítő hangzavar. Érezte a csontjaiban, a fogaiban. Ettől a kibírhatatlan lármától a föld is rezgett alattuk. Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy a csapat többi tagja szinte észre sem veszi ezt a zajt. Roderich ezt képtelen volt megérteni. Hogy lehetséges az, hogy lövés közben Gilbert szeme sem rebben? Honnan tudja Feliks, mikor kell kinyitnia a fegyvert, hogy kicserélje a fémtöltényt, majd bezárja a reteszt? Hogyan képes Berwald szemüveggel végigpásztázni a területet, tölteni a tölténytartóövet, és időnként pillanatnyi késlekedés nélkül tüzelni a puskájával? És miként lehet az, hogy eközben olyan nyugodtnak tűnnek?  
- Mennyi ideig tartott? – kiáltotta Gilbert kissé hátrahajolva, hogy Felikset figyelje, aki villámgyorsan újabb töltényt tett a fegyverbe, mikor végre pár percre elcsendesedett a lövések zaja.  
Berwald az orrára tolta a szemüvegét, és így kiáltott: – Öt másodperc!  
Feliks bosszúsan kiáltott vissza. – Biztosan négy volt!  
Berwald a fejét csóválta. – Öt.  
- De akkor is hat alatt volt! – vágott vissza Feliks.  
Gilbert bólintott. – Hat alatt volt.  
Berwald felemelte a puskáját, és lőtt. – De nem négy.  
Roderich csak a saját csapatát láthatta, az ellenséget esélye sem volt megpillantani. Most is gyorsan befejeződött a roham, és nem tehetett mást, mint lehajtotta a fejét, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Legalább a kétségbeesett zavarodottsága kezd oldódni végre, egyszerűen túlságosan belefáradt.  
Ahogy elcsitulta a fegyverek, Gilbert rögtön melléhuppant a lépcsőre. Roderich oldalra kémlelt, és szíve furcsán elszorult, mikor észrevette, hogy a porosz kezei remegnek. Gilbert is rájött erre, és gyorsan előkapta a füle mögül a cigarettáját, hogy csináljon valamit. Úgy tűnt, hogy a dohányzás megnyugtatja. Roderich meglepetten vette észre, hogy nem zavarja a füst. Hogyan is zavarná, mikor hatalmas megkönnyebbülés fogja el, ha Gilbert mellé ül.  
- El fog fogyni, ha ilyen ütemben szívod őket – mondta Roderich, fejével a cigarettásdoboz felé intve.  
Gilbert azonban nem aggódott emiatt. – Majd szerzek újat! Eddig mindig sikerült.  
Roderich lassan elfordította a fejét. Ennek soha nem lesz vége. A katonák újratöltötték a puskáikat, és megtöltötték a tölténytartóöveket. Ismét néma csend a vad lárma után. Ezek a rövid összecsapások annyira bizarrnak tűntek. Alighogy kezdte megszokni a káoszt maga körül, ismét csend lett. Mint egy szűnni nem akaró, irányított nyugtalanság, a fejében és a zsigereiben, mely időnként egyre növekszik, maximumra hág, majd alábbhagy, hogy ismét növekedni kezdjen. – Nem számítottam erre a folyton visszatérő…  
- Unalomra?  
Gilbert persze félreértette. Roderich folytatta. – Csendre.  
- Itt nem lehet semmire sem számítani, Roderich. Sohasem az történik, amire számítottál. – Gilbert cigarettára gyújtott. – De hát annyi minden van itt. Végtelen, unalmas csend, amit fegyverropogás szakít félbe, de olyan rövid ideig, hogy szinte véget ér, mire észreveszed. Olyan, mint az élet. De tényleg. Annyi ideig várunk valamire, hogy ha elérkezik, olyan gyorsan elszalad mellettünk, hogy alig vesszük észre. És mégis ezek a rövid pillanatok azok, amik miatt érdemes élni. -  
Roderich szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől. Akárhányszor elkönyveli magában, hogy ez a német egy műveletlen bunkó, mindig meglepi valami ilyennel. De igazából az a felismerés nyugtalanította Roderich-et, hogy ő bizony egyetlen ilyen emlékezetes percet sem tudott felidézni az életéből. – Neked… – kérdezte gondolkodás nélkül Roderich –, úgy értem, te sok ilyen emlékezetes pillanatra emlékszel?  
Gilbert hosszan fújta ki a cigaretta füstjét. – Egész életre elegendőre. – Ajkai apró mosolyra húzódtak. – Mit gondolsz, miért nem félek a haláltól?  
Roderich nem is tudta, miért kérdezte ezt, ahogy azt sem, hogy Gilbert miért válaszolt. Mikor tekintetük találkozott, Roderich megremegett, és most érezte először, hogy mennyire hideg van idekint.  
Feliks lerogyott közéjük, és a csajkája után nyúlt. – Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mikor kapunk kimenőt.  
Gilbert felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Igazán, Feliks?  
Berwald a földön kuporgott, és elvette a vizet, amit a lengyel kínált neki. Szinte úgy tűnt, hogy arcán derültség tükröződik. – Nagyon sokáig nem kapunk kimenőt. -  
Gilbert a lövészárok falának dőlt, egyik kezét a feje alá téve. – Már nagyon régen voltam kimenőn. Utoljára '42 elején, Párizsban. Elmentem a moziba, ami egy sikátorban volt a Boulevard Saint-Michel közelében. Ismeritek az ilyen mozikat; kicsik, sötétek, gyanús foltokkal a székeken. Persze baromi csalódott voltam, mikor kiderült, hogy egy amerikai vacakot adnak, a Citizen Kane-t.  
- Jó film? – kérdezte lelkesen Feliks.  
- Olyan, amire számítottam.  
Feliks oldalra billentette a fejét. – Huh?  
Gilbert beleszívott a cigarettájába. – Semmi különös.  
- Nekem a Casablanca(3) tetszett. – Feliks a Roderich mellett heverő telefondobozra hajolt, és ajkain halvány mosollyal, és könyörgő szemekkel nézett a fiúra, és tökéletes angolsággal dalolni kezdett. – Play it once, Sam. For old time's sake.  
Berwald hümmögött, amit akár nevetésként is lehetett értelmezni. – Nem érti, hogy mit akarsz, Feliks kisasszony.  
Feliks Berwaldra vigyorgott. – Play it, Fred – folytatta drámai sóhajjal. – Play…"As Time Goes By."  
Roderich óvatosan odébb húzódott. A leghalványabb fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a többiek miben sántikálnak, de kezdte furcsállni a dolgot. Gilbert gúnyosan nevetett.  
– Nyálas amerikai szar.  
Feliks kihúzta magát ültében, és bosszús mozdulattal tette a szívére a kezét. – Hogy merészelsz ilyet mondani! – hüledezett. – A Casablanca annyira romantikus!  
Gilbert undorodva húzta el a száját. – Romantikus? Még meg sem kapta a nőt!  
Feliks felsóhajtott, és ismét hátradőlt. – Szerette annyira a lányt, hogy hagyja elmenni – magyarázta lassan, bár ezt a feldühödött Gilbert úgysem fogja megérteni.  
- Baromság! – vetette oda Gilbert, hevesen gesztikulálva a cigarettájával. – Hatalmas baromság. Akárcsak az a másik, az Elfújta a szél. Az egyedüli, ami elviselhetővé tette azt a három órát, az…  
Berwald fejezte be a mondatot. – Clark Gable.(4)  
Egy röpke pillanatig döbbenten hallgattak.  
- Ki az a Clark Gable?  
Három döbbent szempár meredt rosszallóan Roderichre. Feliks őszintén fel volt háborodva. – Ejnye Fred! Miféle homoszexuális vagy te?  
Roderich elvörösödött, gyomra görcsbe rándult. - Én… miért… miből gondolod… – Mostanra már eléggé kiismerte társai szexuális orientációját. Ami őt magát illeti, ez valami olyan dolog volt a számára, amire nem szívesen gondol, és ez nem éppen olyan alkalom volt, amikor úgy érezte volna, hogy ideje elkezdeni szembenéznie a tényekkel. Kétségbeesetten keresett valami kibúvót. – Én nős vagyok!  
Gilbert sokatmondóan vihogni kezdett és Berwaldra mutatott. – Ő is az.  
Feliks elengedte a füle mellett Roderich hadaró tiltakozását. – Clark Gable - mondta kifejező hangon, – a második legszebb férfi a világon!  
- A második? – kérdezte Roderich, hogy elterelje magáról a figyelmet, bár eléggé elcsodálkozott azon, hogy ő részt vesz ilyen üres fecsegésben. – Ki az első?  
Gilbert vigyorogva igazgatta a gallérját. – Én!  
Feliks egy mentacukorkát vágott Gilbert fejéhez. Gilbert könnyedén elkapta, és a szájába tette. – Ki fogsz fogyni belőlük – mondta Roderich-re kacsintva.  
- Ezt Kociak-tól kaptam.  
- Milyen úriember!  
Roderich-nek el kellett fordítani a fejét a többi katonától, akik a vad lövöldözést feledve üldögéltek és beszélgettek. Szinte úgy tűnt, mintha minden rendben lenne, már ha itt az ilyesmi egyáltalán lehetséges. Pár ember figyelte a lövészárkot és környékét messzelátóval és támadásra kész fegyverekkel, de a terület azért mégsem tűnt annak a kiszámíthatatlan harcmezőnek, mint azelőtt.  
Amíg egy lövés meg nem törte a törékeny csendet. Egy őrszem, aki a harcvonalaknál figyelt, megtántorodott, és holtan esett össze. Roderich még fel sem fogta az egészet, mikor kiáltást hallott. – Orvlövész!  
Feliks és Berwald a földhöz lapultak. Roderich szinte nem is tudta, mi történik vele, mikor Gilbert vállon ragadta, lerángatta a lépcsőről, és a földre rántotta. Fájdalom lüktetett végig Roderich gerincén, mikor hátára esett.  
- Le a földre! – Zwingli kiáltása végigharsogott az állások felett, a zavaros kiáltások és ideges puskaropogások között. – Orvlövész veszély! Le a földre!  
Roderich levegő után kapkodott, mivel a hirtelen sokktól még lélegezni is alig tudott. Feje lüktetett, tudata homályos volt, és úgy érezte, mintha nem lenne valós a világ körülötte. Pár fehérlő, örvénylő pillanat után rájött, hogy Gilbert rajta fekszik, karjaival a fejét védve, ajkai mozognak, és csillogó vörös szemei az övéibe mélyednek. –… jól vagy? Válaszolj, Roderich!  
Nem. Nem, nem vagyok jól. Roderich képtelen volt arra, hogy megszólaljon, de összeszedte az erejét, és bólintott.  
Gilbert megfordította a fejét. Lehelete Roderich arcát cirógatta. – Feliks?  
- Semmi bajom, Gil lovag!  
- Oxenstierna?  
- Sértetlen vagyok!  
- Rendben, jól van. De maradjatok lent, amíg meg nem tudjuk, hogy mi folyik itt! -  
Az éles fegyverropogás alábbhagyott, és lassacskán a kiáltások is abbamaradtak. Roderich mozdulni sem tudott, Gilbert teste a földhöz szegezte. Érezte bőrén Gilbert szívének dobogását. Roderich rémülten vette észre, hogy így nagyobb biztonságban érzi magát. Jaj, Istenem, csak ezt ne, most túlságosan is jól érzi magát…  
Szerencsére Gilbert hirtelen feltápászkodott, és a tüzelő lépcsőhöz támaszkodott. Most, hogy végre lélegzethez jutott, Roderich mélyen, kétségbeesetten kapkodta a levegőt. A nehéz csend szinte elviselhetetlenné kezdett válni, amíg...  
- Cary Grant-et is kedvelem…(5) – szólalt meg Feliks elgondolkodva.  
- Ő az első helyezett? – kérdezte Gilbert kissé rekedt hangon.  
- Nem, ő a negyedik.  
- És Errol Flynn?(6) – kérdezte Berwald unott hangon.  
- Jaj, ne! Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan!  
Roderich hitetlenkedve bámult a szürke délutánba. Hogyan képesek ennyire nyugodtan diskurálni ilyen körülmények között? Ő maga mozdulni sem mert, de halkan megkérdezte. – Mit csinálunk?  
Gilbert válasza egyértelmű volt. – Várjuk, hogy a nő feladja az állását.  
Roderich biztos volt abban, hogy félrehallott valamit. – A nő?  
- Valószínűleg az. Oxenstierna, kapd el! – Roderich nézte a feje felett elrepülő piros Aviatik csomagot. Gilbert könnyeden folytatta. – Ezek az orosz orvlövészek rendszerint nők.  
Roderich elszörnyedve fordult a porosz felé. Amikor már kezdte azt hinni, hogy ennél már nem lehet vadabb a helyzet. – Itt nők is harcolnak?  
Gilbertnek sikerült úgy tennie, mint aki nagyon jól szórakozik. – Hát persze. Itt van például Feliks, és nagyszerű munkát végez!  
Roderich rosszallóan nézett a poroszra. – Ez nagyon durva volt, Gilbert!  
Feliks vidáman felelt. – Oh, én ezt bóknak tartom!  
A gyufa sercegése elenyészett, aztán Berwald motyogni kezdett. – Ez a nő itt tart minket a lövészárokban, hogy nyugodtan előre tudjon nyomulni. El kellene foglalnunk az állásait.  
- Hát, tudom, csak… – Gilbert nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.  
Roderich szíve idegesen kalapált. – Hogy mit csináljunk?  
Éles, szaggatott trillázás szakította meg a hátborzongató csendet. Gilbert lassan, elgondolkozva beszélt, mintha felidézne magában valamit. – Ismerem ezt a hangot…-  
Roderich elfojtotta egyre növekvő félelmét. – Micsoda? Mi ez?  
Az éles trillázás csiripeléssé változott. Amint Roderich rájött erre, Feliks felkiáltott – Jé! Egy madár!  
Gilbert szemei összeszűkültek a nagy koncentrációtól, a homlokát is ráncolta, ahogy figyelmesen hallgatózott. – Egy kanári. Belga énekes. Hím, körülbelül két éves lehet. Biztosan szelíd. És bajban van…  
Roderich kissé bosszús volt. Madarak – mindezek után… – Honnan tudod…  
- Hallgass már! – Intette le Gilbert az osztrákot, és továbbra is a kétségbeesett csiripelést hallgatta. – Körülbelül tíz méterre lehet a lövészároktól jobbra. Biztosan fennakadt a szögesdróton.  
Roderich-t bizonytalan, ködös félelem öntötte el. Óvatosan kezdett felemelkedni. – Gilbert, mit csi…  
- Hozd ide a telefont – szakította félbe a porosz, egyenesen Roderich szemeibe nézve. Gilberté csillogó, piros volt. Az osztrák kezdte felismerni ezt a tekintetet, és gerincén végigfutott tőle a hideg. – Hívd le az orvlövész pozícióját!  
- Zwingli azt mondta, hogy csak akkor használjam, ha erre utasít… – nyögte ki Roderich.  
Berwald általában unott hangja most szokatlanul figyelmeztetővé változott. – Beilschmidt, még nem tudjuk a pozíciót!  
Gilbert a fal mellé kuporodott, és levette válláról a puskáját. – Rajta, Oxenstierna – vigyorgott. – Találd ki! – Rohamsisakját a puskájára tette, és oly módon emelte fel, hogy alig nyúljon túl a lövészárok szélén. – És a parancsokat én adom! – A rohamsisakot megpörgette egy golyó. Gilbert azon nyomban leejtette a puskát, a lépcsőre ugrott, és keresztülszökkent a lövészáron.  
- NE! – kiáltotta Roderich gondolkodás nélkül, és próbált feltápászkodni. Feliks rögtön megragadta a fiút az övénél fogva, és visszahúzta a földre. A csendet pokoli lárma váltotta fel. Zavart kiáltások visszhangoztak végig a harcvonalon, lövések zaja hasított a levegőbe; Berwald felpattant, és pillanatokon belül ő is lőtt a barikádok mögül. Roderich gondolkodni sem bírt a jeges, fojtogató rémülettől. - Hol… mit… ne…  
Feliks a földre szorította Roderichet, és a fülébe kiabált. – Hívd le, Fred!  
- Hova ment? – kiabálta kétségbeesetten Roderich, amint szabadulni próbált Feliks szorításából, meg sem hallva a lengyel kérését. – Mit csinál? Jaj, Istenem, mit…  
- Hallgass ide! – Feliks vállon ragadta Roderich-et, és erősen megrázta. Az elkeseredett elszántság a szemeiben elég volt ahhoz, hogy Roderich összeszedje magát. – Nyugodj meg! Fogd a telefont, és hívd le az orvlövész koordinátáit. -  
Roderich bólintott, próbált a félelmén úrrá lenni, és levette a lépcsőről a telefondobozt. Meg tudja csinálni. Meg kell csinálnia. De amikor kinyitotta a dobozt, a számok csak zavarosan úsztak a szeme előtt. Szinte a vér is meghűlt az ereiben. – Nem tudom, hogyan kell!  
- Így. – Feliks Roderich-hez kúszott, gyorsan megforgatta az apró fekete tárcsát, majd a kagyló után nyúlt, és a fiú felé tartotta. Roderich reszkető kézzel vette el. Lövedékek kavarták fel a port a fejük felett. Ha Gilbert nem tér vissza… Roderich-et rosszullét fogta el, mikor a vonal másik oldalán megszólalt egy hang.  
- HQ, mondd!  
- Jó napot kívánok! Igen um, egy tüzérségi csapást szeretnék kérni, ha lehetséges… kérem… – Roderich hadart, nem is tudta igazán, hogy mit mondjon.  
A kezelő hangja gúnyosan válaszolt. – Miért ne, uram, ne tessék aggódni! Ha lenne oly kedves, és megadná a koordinátákat a támadáshoz, ha lehetséges… kérem?  
Roderich alig hallott valamit a nagy lárma miatt, de az bosszantóan egyértelmű volt, hogy a telefon kezelője rajta gúnyolódik. Feliks még mindig a karját szorította, mintha attól félne, hogy a fiú ismét megpróbál elszaladni. Roderich egyszerűen el volt képedve… milyen egyéb módon válaszolhatott volna? Mielőtt eluralkodhatott volna rajta a pánik, Berwald visszahúzta a puskáját, lehúzta a fejét, és lekiáltott. – Pozíció, A-Brava-K, négy-nyolc-kettő.  
Roderich elismételte a telefonba Berwald furcsa szavait, és közben szíve a torkában dobogott.  
- Másolja le, és készüljön a becsapódásra. A viszonthallásra, uram!  
Mielőtt letette a kagylót, Roderich még hallotta a kezelő nevetését. És szinte abban a pillanatban Berwald átnyúlt a korláton, megragadta Gilbert karját, és behúzta a lövészárokba. Roderich előtt pár másodpercre elsötétült a világ, amikor a német nevetve melléje huppant, és valamit óvatosan a kezei között tartott.  
Feliks elengedte Roderich karját, és nagyot sóhajtva ült vissza a helyére; Berwald átkarolta a térdét, homlokáról csöpögött az izzadság. Roderich mozdulni sem tudott döbbenetében. Soha életében nem érzett még ekkora megkönnyebbülést. Olyan gyorsan történt az egész, hogy valószínűtlennek tűnt, de a megkönnyebbülés mellett Roderich-et a harag is elfogta.  
- Ez nem volt okos dolog, Gil lovag! – Még Feliks hangja is elég felháborodott volt. – Halálra ijesztettél! Egyáltalán hogy jutott ez eszedbe?  
Gilbert csak vigyorgott, Roderich-et mélységesen felháborította ez az arrogancia. Az őrült német egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát. – Ezek az orvlövészek mind egyformák. Beletelik egy percbe is, mire újra lőnek. Könnyen ki lehet számítani, akkor le kell vetődni a földre, gurulni egyet, balra húzódni és lőni.  
Berwald megcsóválta a fejét. – Ez nem olyan egyszerű. – Kemény vonásain egyszerre volt jelen a harag és az elismerés. – Honnan tudtad, hogy balra, és nem jobbra?  
Gilbert vállat vont. – Ötven százalék az esélye, nem igaz?  
- Jaj, Istenem! – Feliks kisimította homlokából az összekócolódott tincseit.  
- Meg is halhattál volna!  
- Ugyan! Nincs olyan orvlövész, aki túljár az eszemen. Igaz, kis madaram? – Gilbert szétnyitotta a markát. És a tenyerén egy kicsi sárga kanári ült, tökéletes nyugalomban. Feliks elhűlt. Roderich döbbenten pislogott. Berwald kíváncsian előrehajolt. A madár csiripelt egyet.  
- Ó – Feliks szemei megenyhültek. – Milyen cuki!  
Roderich képtelen volt elhinni. Nem tudta felfogni. Egy madár. Egy percig csak némán meredt maga elé, majd kitört a haragja. – Egy madár? EGY MADÁR? Te IDIÓTA! Ezt miért csináltad? Te… te… te az életedet kockáztattad egy MADÁR miatt, Gilbert! Neked teljesen elment az eszed! -  
Roderich biztos volt benne, hogy soha életében nem kiabált még így, ahogy abban is, hogy soha nem fogták el ilyen erős érzelmek. Elkeseredett harag, és hatalmas megkönnyebbülés keveréke. De annyira el volt foglalva a kanárival, hogy Gilbert meg sem hallotta a szemrehányást. Miután látta, hogy a kismadár sértetlen, a vállára tette a kanárit, aki kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a ruhán. – Higgadj le, Roddy. Még megijeszted szegényt!  
- Nem fogok lehiggadni! Ez volt a legnagyobb hülyeség, amit valaha is láttam! Miért, mit gondolsz, mi lenne itt velem, ha te… – Roderich elhallgatott. Mélyeket lélegzett, kezeivel az oldalát markolta. Most, hogy kezdett visszatérni a nyugalma, teljes mértékben megértette, hogy mennyire félt, hogy Gilbert nem fog visszatérni, és ő magára lesz hagyva. Csak pár napja ismeri, de már teljesen rábízza magát erre az őrült németre… és ez ijesztő…  
- Nyugodjatok le – nevetett Gilbert. – Túlságosan is ügyes vagyok ahhoz, hogy egy orvlövész le tudjon lőni. Igaz, kisbarátom? – A madár csicseregve válaszolt.  
- Tessék, Fred. – Feliks aggódó arccal nyomta a kulacsot Roderich reszkető kezeibe. – Ajajj, olyan fehér vagy, mint a fal!  
- Nincs semmi bajom – vágott vissza Roderich, de azért nagyot kortyolt a vízből, hogy összeszedje magát. Rá sem akart nézni Gilbertre. Pár másodperccel ezután hatalmas robbanás hasított a levegőbe.  
- Ügyes, kicsi herceg, jól csináltad! – Gilbert szélesen vigyorogva veregette vállon Roderich-et.  
Roderich elhúzódott az érintésétől. Már megint teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Biztos volt abban, hogy ki nem állhatja ezt az embert. De sajnos azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy nélküle esélye sincs arra, hogy túlélje a háborút. Megpróbált válaszolni. – Én semmit sem csináltam. Berwald adta a koordinátákat, és Feliks volt, aki… - Roderich elhallgatott, mikor a kismadár felreppent, repült egy gyors kört, majd visszatelepedett Gilbert vállára. Roderich rosszallóan nézte. A kanári visszacsiripelt.  
- Egy madár. – Roderich elnevette magát, a döbbenet, megkönnyebbülés, és a zavarodottság kusza vegyüléke összezavarták érzékeit. Nekidőlt a falnak, arcát kezébe temette, hajából csöpögött az izzadtság. Gilbert odaült mellé, és vállaik egymáshoz simultak.  
- Nincs semmi baj, Roderich.  
Roderich nem felelt. A fegyverek hallgattak, és neki szüksége volt erre a pillanatnyi csendre. De a távolból mély morajlás hallatszott, és a föld remegni kezdett.

1. Az 56 cm alatti hosszúságú puskát hívják karabélynak.( wiki/Puska)  
2. Német géppuska  
wiki/Maschinengewehr_42  
3. wiki/Casablanca_%  
4. wiki/Clark_Gable (Nekem különösebben nem jön be, de hát ízlések és pofonok .-)  
5. wiki/Cary_Grant  
6. wiki/Errol_Flynn


End file.
